Go Ask Potter
by ChibiChan610
Summary: It all started with an innocent dare from Ron. Who would have thought it would turn the Great Gryffindor Harry Potter into the next Slytherin Prince? Or rather, the next Dark Lord. HxD Dark!Harry Uke!Slave!Draco
1. Blazing Twilight

Chibi: Ok. Here is my first Harry Potter fic. I was inspired to write this book by multipul fics on this site, and a book called "Go Ask Alice." the author is anonymous, and is based on a real diary. Ok, if I'm done pimping that book, I'm going to continue now. Here is standard info that I'm putting up, nothing you don't already know (or do you?)

**Title:** Go Ask Potter

**Authoress: **ChibiChan

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Spoilers to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Heavy Language, Sex/Sexual References, Heavy Drug use, Yaoi, Yuri, Violence, OCs, Dark!Seme!Harry, Uke!Draco, etc

**Pairings: **HarryxGinny in the beginning, HarryxDraco, RonxHermione, and anyother random pairing I think up.

**Notes: **Set after the 7th book. The reason that their repeating the seventh year is because in Book Seven, they never even went to Hogwarts, muchless got grades and passed. So...yes...In other words, Voldemort is dead and the war is over. Alot of people are dead too. So don't read unless you want ubber spoilers and/or have read DH. Things in italics are events set in the _future. _So don't get confused.

**Summary: **It all started with an innocent dare from Ron. Who would have thought it would turn the Great Gryffindor Harry Potter into the new Slytherin Prince? Or rather, the next Dark Lord. Set after DH.

:x:x:x:

(Eight months earlier.)

_The flames danced higher and higher, thick clouds of smoke blocked out the stars. The entire half of what he once considered his home was glowing and blackening from the fire. The heat rolled off the stone and warmed the air, making his cloak almost uneccessary. _

_He grabbed his lover's hand and held tight. They realised many people were still inside and would probably die, but they didn't care; their heads were too clogged full of smoke and their blood full of junk that they barely even registered that they were now no longer part of _their _world. But they couldn't bring themselves to care. They didn't need any of them anyhow._

_"Come on then love," the taller of the two said. "We're done here. Say goodbye."_

_The smaller of the two gazed up at the raging flames, looking as though he wanted to protest and start to put it out; but then he remembered who he was. He would get blamed for it if they went back. No one would believe him when he said that the other man, the more famous then the two, who had had the idea. But they would see the spell marked on hisown wand. The bastard framed him perfectly._

_"I don't really have a choice anymore do I?" he asked the taller man. The man thought for a minute; scratching his chin thoughtfully. He then smirked and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. _

_"No. I made damn sure of that a long time ago." he snickered in the other's ear. The shorter sighed. He did love the other, but he didn't want to live like a criminal for the rest of his life. He shrugged and grapsed the other's hand, their fingers intertwining on contact. As they turned to apparate away, he whispered so softly, he doubted even his partner had heard him._

_"Goodbye Hogwarts."_

:x:x:x:

Harry grinned at his reflection. It had been two year since the fall of Voldemort, and Harry couldn't possibly have more fans. Of course, this was not why he was grinning. Over the summer, Ron, his best friend since his first year at Hogwarts, had dared him to do something that he never would normally do, in celebration of Voldemort's Fall of course. Something permanent. Something that would be visable too. And boy, did Harry do just that. Using his tongue, Harry massaged his bottom lip which now sported a thin black ring through the center. The flesh around the ring was red, but a simple cooling lotion took care of that.

That wasn't the only change in Harry's face. He had tossed his glasses, trading them in for contacts, and had also pierced eyebrow. In his left ear, there was a long dangling black lightningbolt, charmed to turn reflected light orange, red and yellow. His wardrobe had changed too. That really wasn't considered part of the bet; after all, he was nineteen now, he wasn't going to wear Dudley's old clothes forever. His closet now consisted of nice fitting jeans, snug sweatpants, black T-shirts, an occasional emerald colored dress shirt, and a few random sweatshirts. And of course his beautiful jewlery; the face piercings, rings, necklaces, and more.

He wondered if Ginny would like the change?

The Dursley's hadn't that was for sure. He came home with metal in his mouth just to receive a punch to the face from his uncle. After that, he had simply gathered his things and moved to Grimmauld Place Number 12 with Kretcher. And that was where he stood now, in his own room. Even after five years, Harry couldn't bear the thought of living in Sirius' room. Especially not with a picture of the Marauders permantly glued to the wall. He was too afraid he would have a nervous break down after his parent's, Remus' and Sirius' ghosts, telling him it was never his fault they died. It had been over a year, and yet the thought still haunted him.

Harry had remained with the Dursley's for roughly a year or more after the war for obvious reasons. For one, it was right after a war with the most powerful wizard in the world and he was still grieving and trying to get his barings. Second of all, he had decided no matter how much they hated him (Uncle Vernon mostly), the Dursley's were still family, and he had to keep with them. But after the lip-ring incedent, Harry decided Holidays would be good enough.

He didn't really like the idea of living in the room of a teenage Sirius anyway. The way Sirius put up any and everything just to spite his parents, Harry might have see something he really didn't want to...

The first time he had come here, roughly two weeks ago, Harry had bucked up the courage to actually stay in Sirius's room. And boy did he finds some disturbing things. Ancient condoms, at least three pairs of handcuffs ringed with fluff, a leather whip, and a few other bondage toys. He had promptly fleed the room and down the end of the hallway to the very last room. No, definantly not in teenage Sirius's room.

Even Mrs. Black was getting use to him being the 'Lord' of the house. She had stopped screaming at him everytime he passed, instead just settling for a few choice words and insults, along with a glare. He had yet to let Hermione and Ron come over, as the house had been absolutely destroyed by the Death Eaters after the power of Secret Keeper had spread to the late Ministry; aka Death Eaters. Couches had been turned over and torn, the floor had been ripped up, the walls bore holes, and even the bedrooms had been destroyed. Luckily, the Ministry had returned to normal, and Harry had reset the Secret Keeper; himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

He and Kretcher had been working hard to repair everything in the last week. Kretcher, having changed his attitude drastically after Harry had given the house-elf Regulus Black's locket, had helped Harry out tremendously without complaint, and cooked tasty meals that made Harry's mouth water by the mere aroma.

A long ring boomed through the house, interrupting Harry's musings. It was the door bell. He hurried down the stairs just in time to see Kretcher opening the door. There stood Ginny, a little aqua haired baby in her arms. Harry rushed over and kissed her hello. He gently took Teddy from her arms and sat the baby on his hip. Ginny gasped.

"Harry Potter! What happened to your face!?" She gave him a strange look. Harry just laughed, motioning for Ginny to follow him inside.

"Kretcher? Would you mind making us some sandwhiches? A warming up a bottle of milk for Teddy?" Harry asked the elf.

Kretcher grimaced at Teddy, no doubt remembering the Black family as babies. Never the less, he bowed to both Harry and Ginny before disapparating to the kitchen. Harry sat on one of the recently fixed couches, and bounced Teddy on his knees.

"Theodore Remus Lupin," Harry said, testing the name out on his tongue. He turned to Ginny. "Are you sure Andromeda said it was ok for me to have Teddy? I mean..."

"Harry," Ginny interupted. "Professor Lupin named you Teddy's godfather. Ms. Tonks can only legally have him if you are incapable of taking care of him and/or you give her custody." She smiled and sat down next to him, her lips brushing his ear. "And besides, with me here, you will perfectly able to take care of him." He thought about it for a while.

"Well, I guess so," He said. "With you in your last year and all--"

"Oh crap!" Ginny suddenly gasped. "I forgot! Professor McGonagall was named Headmistress," Big surprise there Harry thought, rolling his eyes. Ginny continued, not seeing, or choosing to ignore the action. "And she requested that all of the students repeat there last year and receive their proper education. She's still going to accept the students who want to start Hogwarts, but most parents have said that they don't want their children starting so soon after the war. I don't blame them. Some of those poor children..." She stopped and shuddered, her hazel eyes watering.

After the war, Hogwarts had needed serious reconstruction. The grounds had been torn apart, along with half of the forbidden forest, not to mention the castle itself had been practically ripped from the ground. Teachers needed to be replaced, the ministry needed to be sorted back into order, and so many things, Harry had felt himself going half insane. On numerous occasions, he had been offered to be a teacher at Hogwarts, Headmaster of the School, and lord forbid, the Minister of Magic. He couldn't even think about taking any of those, with his and Ginny's relationship becoming more intimate, having to raise Teddy, deal with all the deaths that had accurd in the war, including Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and Fred, it would have just been impossible. He had been tempted to lock himself in his vault in Gringott's just to get away from it all.

But now, Harry found himself blanching.

"Wait...so you mean...I have to go back to Hogwarts too? For my final year?" Harry asked her. Ginny looked at him for a moment like he was an idiot before nodding.

"Yes. What kind of role model would you be if you dropped out of school anyway? And I know what your thinking, but Kretcher can take care of Teddy." Said House elf had just sat the plate of food and bottle down on the table infront of them. After hearing that he may have to take care of the baby of a metamorphmagus, (A spawn of the Black family no less) and a werewolf, he looked like he were going to have a heart attack. Harry looked to Kretcher with a look that clearly said 'You'd hate for all eternity wouldn't you?'. In return, Kretcher just looked fearfully up at him, silently pleading.

"You know," Harry turned to Ginny. "Since all this happened to Andromeda...I mean, she lost her daughter, son-in-law, and husband...How about we owl her and let her take Teddy?" Ginny seemed uncertain, and for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out why.

"I mean, I'm determined to let Andromeda see her grandson whenever she wants, and of course Holidays. And Kretcher, he has a whole manor to look after, and a baby on top of it? Ginny they need alot of attention..." He hoped he sounded convincing, even for Kretcher's sake. He still hadn't made up letting Andromeda see her grandson. Harry had loved Tonks and Remus. And Ms. Tonks had been so kind to him, and even risking her life to save him, he couldn't bare the thought of taking away the last bit of family she had left. After all, her sister Bellatrix was dead, Her other sister Narcissa hated her with a firey passion, her husband had been killed, her only daughter had been killed, and both her cousins Sirius and Regulus had been killed. She was all alone, and Harry wasn't about to encourage the woman's obvious depression by leaving her grandson with an elf, when he clearly had other family to go to.

"Harry, I don't know..."

"Ginny," He said firmly. "Teddy's staying with Andromeda. She doesn't have anyone anymore. I'm not that cruel. After all, I just did just commit my first murder only a few years ago." He tried to make it sound like a joke, but Ginny just look shocked and disgusted.

"Harry, that's not funny." Harry shrugged. Maybe not funny, but it was true. He stood, handing Teddy to her and headed into the hall. Belasko, a midnight colored owl sat in his cage, his head tucked under his wings. Harry had needed an owl after Hedwig had died, and while in the owlry, he saw Belasko, looking like Hedwig had been inverted. He was midnight black but had snow white speckles across his chest and beak. Harry leaned against the cage, trying to coo the bird awake. After a few seconds, Harry gave up. Belasko, unlike Hedwig, had not taken to Harry very easily, in fact, it seemed to hate him with a passion. He chuckled silently.

_A bird made for a Slytherin _Harry thought, amusing himself to no end. He went to the den off to the side, pulling out a quill and a sheet of paper. He quickly wrote a letter, explaining that he would have to return to school, and asking if Andromeda were willing to take Teddy until Christmas at least. He assured her that he and Ginny would visit on Holiday breaks and such before heading back upstairs. When he reached Belasko's cage, the bird still had it's head ducked under it's wing. This time, Harry opened the cage and lightly poked the bird with the note.

"Come on Belasko. I know you want a chance at those mice outside." Even though the bird didn't like him too much, he did like bringing home rodents, just like Hedwig did. Sure enough, the owl's eye opened as it peered at the note. Deciding it would be worth the trip, Belasko hooted softly before sticking out his leg. Harry tied the note to the owl's ankle with green ribbon, the only kind the owl would allow ironically.

After that, Harry offered his hand to the bird, who jumped on, and led him to the window. The owl took off, digging it's talon's into Harry's wrist to push off, leaving six large red marks.

"Bella! Bring back the reply before you hunt!" Harry called, but the owl flew on. Harry knew he had heard him though. 'Bella' had quickly become the birds nickname. Belasko being far too long to say in the morning.

He returned to the living room to see Ginny curled on the sofa, Teddy cradled between her bosom, lightly sucking on his thumb. Getting another idea, he hurried back down to the den and shuffled through boxes and crates until he found what he was looking for. He crept up the redhead and Teddy, aiming the camara at the pair. With a soft click, the picture popped out. Harry held it up and shook it lightly, waiting for it to develop. The camera was old, but worked none-the-less. Continuing with his plan, Harry set the picture and camera down and went upstairs.

Once he was in his room, he pulled the old album Hagrid had given him first year from under his bed and opened it. Inside was a divider that read 'James and Lily's Wedding'. Harry flipped it over and began looking at the pictures of his mother and father. His mother wore a lovely white dress, a translucent veil laying on the back of her head, a boque of lilies (Ironically) in her hands. His father stood next to her, his arm around her waist, his hair messy, and his tie askew. Both wore huge smiles.

In a few of the pictures, Harry could see Snape in the backround looking absolutely miserable. Harry honestly couldn't blame him. He'd be crushed if he lost Ginny to Draco Malfoy. But he still admired his old potions professor. Harry didn't think he could go to the wedding of his worst enemy; not when he was marrying the woman he loved. But Snape did. And that took courage. But Harry really respected him because Snape had spent the next seventeen years of his life watching out for the son of his worst enemy; just because his mother had been Snape's one and only love.

Harry found himself wondering; How the hell was that man a Slytherin?

He finally reached another section. He had to admit. It was his favorite section. In messy (and probably angry) writting, the divider said 'Snivellus and Lily'. Later, someone had crossed out Snivellus and had written 'Severus' in nice curvy letters above it. Harry guessed this was his mother's doing. Harry didn't really think his mother hated Snape, even after the 'Mudblood' incident.

Harry flipped through the pages to see a younger, teenage version of his mother and potions professor; Harry guessed before his mother got married. Some had a younger version of his mother hugging the black-haired boy, him tickling her, or some other absolutely adorable position that made Harry just so happy. At the end, he saw pictures from Lily's wedding. Snape, as miserable as he looked, had still smiled in the pictures, Lily giggling beside him. At the last picture, It showed Lily kissing Snape on the cheek (Said Professor blushing madly).

Harry sighed. He felt so bad for Snape. But at least now, he was with his love once again. Harry knew that Snape could never end up in 'Hell'. He did far too many good things.

After that was a section with all of the Marauders. Harry took notice with a flinch that someone--probably Sirius, or his father-- had took a cigarette or another flame and burned the face of Peter Pettigrew out of all the photos; similar to the Black Family Tapastry, which Sirius had been burned out of when he ran away at sixteen. Harry felt a wave of sadness. After all, Peter had helped him when he was locked in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, commiting suicide right after to avoid Voldemort's wrath.

There was one more section; 'The Potter Family'. The whole section was pictures of his mother and father holding a baby Harry. Older Harry had to snort in amusement at the plump drooling baby in his mother's arms.

The rest of the album was blank. Harry smiled, picking up a spare quill on the desk. He scrawled on the divider 'The New Potter Family'. Heading back downstairs, Harry noticed that Ginny had woken up. She was holding the picture he had taken and was smiling. She looked up when he approached her.

"Oh Harry! I can't believe you took a picture of me like that! My hair was messed up and everything!" Ginny complained, the smile never leaving her face.

"I know. I wanted to get you looking natural. Here," Harry said, sitting down next to her and showing her the album. She gasped when the saw the section labeled 'The New Potter Family'. Harry took the picture of Ginny and Teddy and slid it into the album.

"There. The first picture." Harry said, Ginny gasped, and Teddy whined from lack of attention. Ginny slowly picked him up and put the bottle of milk to the baby's lips.

"This is so strange," Ginny said. "I'm the youngest out of the bunch, and yet...I just know what to do...and I haven't screwed up yet!" She said, giggling. Harry bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Ginny, you'll be the perfect mother, just you wait." She looked up at him, her eyes watery.

"Oh Harry do you honestly mean that?" Harry smiled lovingly down at her. "Of course. I just wish Remus--may his soul rest in peace, even though he's stuck with Snape for eternity--hadn't died so soon and left me with Teddy." Ginny smiled at the small crack at their former Potion's teacher.

"Oh so Professor Snape doesn't get a 'Rest in Peace'?" Ginny asked, grinning. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not! How's that man suppose to find peace with my father and Sirius torturing him?" He laughed, almost hysterically at his own joke, because Harry knew if had stayed quiet, he would have started to bawl. Sometimes he still cried when he was alone. He hated for that to be his weakness, but he really wished that Snape and the Marauders could have worked their differences out before he had died. It would have been easier for Harry.

He quieted down and saw Ginny looking at him with large hazel eyes. She smiled and leaned against him, Teddy bouncing on her leg and tugging at her shirt. The redhead was admiring her left hand as if it held the secrets to life. Suddenly she bagan to ramble.

"I was thinking in the spring; you know, winter being too cold. And the summer might be nice too, but I want to see all the blooming flowers, after all, it would be perfect and all. Maybe instead of the traditional white, I should where pink; pastel of course, nothing ghastly. And of course--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ginny, what are you going on about?" He asked lightly, confused beyond comprehension. She returned his confused look before pullng away from him. She looked slightly hurt, and that just confused Harry even more. He moved toward her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

She nodded toward the album. "I didn't think it was a very normal way to propose, but..." Sudden comprehension dawned on Harry. Dear lord, she was talking about marriage! She looked close to tears at his shock.

"You _were_ proposing right Harry? I mean...you _do_ want to get married right?" Ginny spoke, her voice slightly high from the hurt, but there was a threatening anger behind it.

Harry wanted to kick himself. Hard. How could he have made such a stupid mistake?

Before Harry could even think to answer her question, there was a vicious knock at the window. Harry turned to see Belasko looking quite angry, and a letter tied to his foot; not tied in green. Harry could have kissed that bird at that exact moment if it weren't for the fact that it would probably have remove his tongue.

"Hm, that was fast." Harry murmurred, trying to be nonchalant. He practically skipped to the window, opening it and releiving Belasko of the vile note. The owl turned and flew off out the window, looking for mice. Harry sat down next to Ginny, almost hesitantly, before unraveling the note.

_Harry,_

_Oh, I'd love to take Teddy!_

_I'm so glad you asked me instead of Molly.  
She's a very good woman and no doubt an amazing mother.  
And I know how close you and Ginny are._

_But I would love to see him!_

_Would you like to bring him over?_

_You and Ginny can come over for dinner!_

_Or I could come to your home, if that is more comfortable._

_And perhaps if Ginny doesn't want to spend Christmas away from her family,_

_Teddy and I could have dinner at the Burrow?_

_I always did wonder what Molly's secret was..._

_Anyway! Write back will you?_

_I'm so excited to see you all!_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Harry smiled to himself. Everyone wondered what Mrs.Weasley's secret was, but Ron had warned him he didn't want to know, so Harry had trusted that. He could just see Mrs. Tonks, bouncing with excitement at seeing her grandson. For some reason, he imagined her gray-streaked almond hair turning into a bright, rich color, just like her late daughter had when she had started her relationship with the late Remus Lupin. He shook his head.

"Harry, you never answered my question." Ginny said, rocking Teddy gently back and forth. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. So much for distractions.

"What question?" He asked, his windpipe slowly closing.

She giggled, but it came out a tight and forced sound. "Why you have metal on your face?"

Harry could have kissed her. He really wasn't sure why he didn't. It appeared she didn't want to discuss the uncomfortable subject anymore then he did. He grinned.

"Ron dared me at the end of last year to do something new. In celebration of defeating Voldemort," Ginny flinched. "He said it had to be something I'd never do, something permanent, and something visable. And this was the result." He pointed to his face and grinned. But then he pouted, leaning against Ginny.

"What? You don't like it? Does it make me ugly?" He whined. Ginny laughed and kissed his ringed mouth awkwardly. "Of course your not ugly! But I am glad you got rid of those glasses. Now everyone can see those beautiful eyes." She sounded sincere, and Harry couldn't help but to kiss her, dispite the earlier awkwardness.

Leaving Ginny to finish with Teddy, Harry wrote another note and was determined to send Belasko out before he settled down again. But being the nice person he was, Harry set a few owl treats inside the cage. Returning to the living room, Harry saw Ginny sending another owl out the window, and Teddy fast asleep. She turned to him, carrying a letter.

"Here's your Hogwarts letter Harry." She held out the envelope. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out another envelope.

"Everyone over at the Burrow got their's this morning. Should we get our shopping done now?" Harry grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Sure, but we're gonna have to stop somewhere first."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Blazing Twilight; I have one more thing to do for the bet." Ginny looked suspicious. "Not another piece of metal?" Harry shook his head. He looked thoughtful.

"But I was thinking about getting my tongue--"

"Oh no! Not while I'm here!" She had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She looked very much like Mrs. Weasley. Harry chuckled.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But you'll see when we get there. You never know, you might want one too." Ginny looked less angry and more intrested. Finally she sighed. "Oh, alright. But nothing too wild alright?" Harry nodded obediantly. He didn't think it was too wild...

:x:x:x:

As they emerged from the subway station, Ginny cried out.

"Oh no! Harry! This is Muggle London! We didn't get any Muggle money!" She honestly looked distressted. Harry just laughed it off. Lightly taking her hand, he led her down the road, toward what looked like an strip mall.

"Ginny, calm down. Where we're going, they accept Wizard money." Harry said, resisting the urge to stop in a coffee shop. Ginny just blanched at him.

"There is a Wizard shop in Muggle London? Are they mad?" Ginny asked, looking utterly shocked.

"They're not stupid Ginny. They don't straight out perform magic. The only way you could know about the magic is if you asked. And they give the muggles a potion that looks like water. It numbs the pain abit. They're very good too. I have a friend there that you might like."

Ginny didn't look the least bit convinced. Harry just dropped the subject as they continued through the crowds. Finally they stopped at a corner, where a large building sat. In the window, there were pictures of people with piercings, tattoos, and funky colored hair. Ginny scrunched up her nose.

"Harry..." She began, but he ignored her and pulled her in. Looking around, Ginny couldn't deny that she was impressed and slightly afriad. The walls were painted in bright lilac, with green stools in the waiting room. Different colored beads hung on the walls, and black lights were scattered here and there. Over all, it looked like a club. A very flashy one.

Harry stepped up to the front desk, where a woman with blond hair streaked with lime green sat. The side of her lip was pierced, and her skin was pale. Harry knew for a fact that she was part veela. He knocked lightly on the countertop, grabbing the veela's attention. Her dark red lips broke into a grin.

"Jade! Back again? Ooo. Who's your friend?" She asked, licking her lips at the sight of Ginny, who couldn't help but blush under the veela's gaze.

"Back off Vesperia; she's mine." Harry mocked, pulling Ginny close to him. Vesperia pouted, sticking her lip out. "Awe, Jade, your so mean. Bringing your cute little girlfriend in just to tease me." She rolled eyes then winked.

"Asteria's with someone, but she'll be done soon." Harry looked intrested. "Who's the victim?" He said lightly. Vesperia laughed. "I really have no idea. He's part veela though. Hot too." She sighed. "Too bad he didn't have boobs..." She looked utterly bored for a few moments before she waved it off. She looked back at Ginny. Tipping her chair back, Vesperia asked,

"So, your girlfriend got a name?" Ginny blushed before stammering out. "G-Gin-Ginerva." Vesperia nodded, obviously approving. Then she smiled. "I like that name Red." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ves..." He said, not bothering to even glare at her. Harry knew why Ginny had studdered out her full name; under the gaze of a veela, it was hard not to obey every command.

"What?" was her innocent reply. Vesperia blinked up at Ginny, and spoke in a silky voice unintentionally. "I've got a name for everyone. Your Red, he's Jade." She nodded to Harry. "And there's a thousand more. But I still like your name," She said with a wink. Harry just threw his arms into the air in defeat and crossed the room to slouch on a lime green stool. No sooner had he sat down however, was his name called.

"Harry! What's up?" Harry looked up to see a young woman about his age with long black hair down to her shoulders and smoldering green eyes, nearly identical to his own. Her skin was natural tan, making her look completely exotic. She smiled at him. "Sorry I was so long," she dropped her voice, "I got the veela." Harry nodded his understanding. Veela were utterly vain. He could see why the girl had so much trouble.

"Hey, Ginny! This is who I wanted you to meet. Asteria, this is Ginny. Ginny, Asteria." He motioned. Asteria shook Ginny's hand, but Ginny was rather suspiciously. Asteria noticed.

"Honey, relax. I don't want him." She laughed as she walked to the back. Ginny and Harry followed close behind. There, a girl was sweeping up light blond hairs. She had brown hair and wore thick rimmed glasses.

"Thanks Eira. Hey, would you like to meet someone?" Asteria said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Eira looked up and looked as though she were going to faint from shock when her eyes landed on Harry.

"O-o-o-! Uh, Mr. Potter! I-um..." Eira blushed horribly then fled around a corner. Astera cackled evilly next to him, causing a few people to turn and stare.

"Asteria! Shut the hell up!" Someone called from across the room. She stopped a few seconds after, looking apologetic. Harry moved slowly toward the red chair he was to sit in, just to prove how much she scared him. She waved it off.

"Why do you like scaring Eira so much? It's horrible." Asteria just shrugged at Harry's accusation.

Ginny looked from Harry to Astera, and back. "So..." She started lamely. "How'd you two meet?" Asteria grinned and pointed to her shirt. "He saw my name." Ginny's eyes buldged when she saw the word 'Snape' written across the breast of the girl's shirt.

"Wh...What? Professor Snape spawned??" Ginny yelped. Asteria cackled again, sounding even more insane. Harry grinned. "Yeah, turns out it was a total fling though. I'm just glad Snape didn't die a virgin. My dad and Sirius would never let him liv--er, _exist_ it down." He chuckled, but Ginny looked worried. "So...she knows he's...?"

"Dead?" Asteria piped in. "Yeah, Harry told me how he died, but I really don't care. I never even saw the guy, and according to him," she motioned to Harry, "He was ugly as shit." Ginny sent a glare at Harry, but he just threw back his head and laughed.

"What? He was!" Harry tried weakly to defend himself. Ginny turned back to Asteria. "So, who was your mother?" Asteria stopped her cackling at the question and answered.

"Iris Folan. She was a pureblood witch from Egypt. Aparently my skin color is even because my father was pale and my mother was dark. So I'm nice and tan, all year round." She said, nodding her head. Then she turned to Harry.

"Alright Potter, you know what you want?" Harry nodded and pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it up and nodded.

"Good choice. Just give me a sec." She set the paper down and pulled out a sheet of wax paper, and with a pen began to draw a design. Ginny looked over her shoulder at the paper Harry had given her. There were a few drawings of lilies, a pair of antler horns, a moon, a paw print, and a cauldron with a liquid sloshing over the rim. She looked at Harry, who pointed out the meanings.

"The lilies--obviously--my mother, the antlers, my dad (You know, Prongs?) then the moon for Remus, the pawprint for Sirius (Y'know, Padfoot?), and the cauldron for Snape." At the mention of her last name, Asteria looked up and glanced at Harry. He shrugged.

"When someone protects you for seventeen years even though he hated your father--with good reason mind you--it just rubs off on you..." Ginny smiled at him, but Asteria was as confused as a monkey without a banana. Harry just waved it off.

"Asteria, if I tried to explain it all to you, you'd die of confusion."

She shrugged, going back to the paper. In a few seconds, she was done and admiring her work. She went over it slightly with Harry.

"Ok, so what I'm going to do, is wrap these lilies around the antlers; it'll give me more space. Then I'm going to put the moon above that. I'm going to put a trail of pawprints through the whole thing, m'kay? And then the cauldron is going to be under all that. Now, instead of some sloshy liquid coming out of it, I'm going to have a mix of colored smoke, and that'll float up all around the other designs, then make clouds around the moon. Sound cool?"

Harry nodded. This is why he liked Asteria. She was a pure artistic genius.

"Now where you want this Jade?" Asteria said, clicking her bright purple tongue ring against her teeth. Harry grinned. Honestly, he couldn't get enough of that nickname. He pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his bare muscular shoulder. He tapped his arm halfway down.

"I want the cauldron here. Then you can put everything else wherever you want alright?" He said. Asteria nodded and pulled on a pair of black latex gloves. She pulled out a razor, a cream, a rubbing alchohol. Dipping a cottonball in the rubbing alchohol, she cleaned Harry's shoulder, wrinkling her nose slightly at the smell. Then, she rubbed some of the cream onto his skin and picked up the razor.

"What's that for?" Ginny asked.

"I have to get all the little hair off his arm, or it can cause some complications with the tattoo."

"TATTOO??" Ginny screeched, causing practically everyone in the shop to turn and look at her.

"Jesus Red, keep your voice down." Asteria said, looking as if Ginny had just escaped an insane asylam. "Jade's a big boy, he can do what he wants."

"Harry," Ginny said, completely ignoring Asteria. "I don't think you should get this. I mean, they are permanent you know."

Harry sent her a I-hope-I-don't-seem-angry glare. "And this will mean something important to me Ginny. I want this; I want to be reminded of the people who died saving me." Ginny looked like she was going to argue, but someone interrupted.

"Oi. We gotta problem?" They turned to see a tall girl with a deep tan and fierce eyes. Her arms were muscular and her eyebrows were pinched together.

"Nah Alex. It's cool. Jade didn't tell his girl he was gettin a tat is all." Asteria said, her normal carefree tone about. Alex however looked from Ginny to Harry, and back, her bald, tattooed head sending off signals. She slowly turned and walked away. Ginny shuddered.

"Harry, I think we should leave." Ginny said, rubbing her arms.

"We will. Right after Asteria does this." Harry replied calmly.

"No, I mean like, NOW." She kept her voice down, but it was the same tone her mother had used. But there was one difference. Ginny was not her mother, nor was she Harry's.

"Ginny, I'm getting this done as a memorial. Now, if you don't want to stay, that's fine. You can leave and go to Diagon Alley. But don't try and talk me out of it, because my minds made up." Harry said, acid dripping from his voice.

Ginny looked abashed. Her mouth moved for a couple seconds, making her look like a gaping fish, before her face contorted in anger, and she stormed out of the shop. Asteria whistled.

"Well, we see who's used to wearing the pants in that relationship." She joked, and Harry couldn't help but crack a smile.

Picking up the razor again, Asteria began to scrap the fine, barely-able-to-see hairs off Harry's shoulder. After all the hair was removed as well as the cream, Asteria did another once over with the alchohol.

"So, is your girlfriend always that demanding?" Asteria asked, lightly dabbing water onto Harry's shoulder so the sketch of the tattoo would show up better. Harry chuckled.

"Of course. But, with six brother's, that's expected. She's always' been the rough type; play's quidditch and all." Harry said, his voice nearly sad. Asteria noticed.

"So? Why do you date her? You gonna marry her?" She prompted, pressing the sketch to his shoulder and holding a moment. Harry shrugged using his other shoulder. He remembered the incident this morning. He thanked Merlin that Asteria was always in the shop; his own personal theripest and hair stylist right there in Muggle London. And she even did house calls; but that didn't count because she lived directly above the shop.

"I might. But not anytime soon. She thought I proposed to her this morning though." Harry said, laughing. Asteria arched a brow as she peeled off the paper, leaving an imprint of the sketch on Harry's shoulder.

"Before you tell me that story, do you like this design?" She said, admiring her work. Harry twisted so he could see his shoulder in the mirror that sat infront of him. It looked perfect. He couldn't help but to grin and nod his head.

"Asteria, your a genius." Harry said, his grin widening. Said genius merely rolled her eyes while she disposited multicolored ink into small caps.

"So? How'd she mix up the down-on-one-knee scene?" She asked. Harry laughed.

"Funny story. Back two years ago, one of my father's close friends named me the Godfather of his son. And after he and his wife died, I got the baby." Harry said, trying not to think too much about Remus and Tonks. Asteria nodded in complete understanding, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, yesterday, Ginny brought Teddy--the baby--over and she had fallen asleep holding him. So I took a picture and put in a photo album that was given to me back when I was eleven. Mistake? I labeled the title page: 'The New Potter Family'. How stupid am I? I had been thinking about Teddy when I did that." Harry joked, watching Asteria put together the tattoo gun. She laughed.

"Very stupid indeed Jade. Ugh. You poor thing. Remind me to buy you a beer. Or a double-shot of Fire Whiskey." She said. Harry grinned and nodded. Asteria plus Alchohol always ended good. And not THAT WAY mind you! She was Snape's daughter and all. It was all he needed was to be haunted with that memory for all eternity.

While Asteria began to rub ointment over the design, Harry began to speak.

"So, tell me about this pain-in-the-ass-veela." He said smirking almost evilly at her. Asteria however didn't waver as he had hoped. She simply picked up the tattoo gun and began the outline of the sketch on Harry's shoulder. She spoke to him as she nursed stray ink away with a paper towel.

"Well, he was blonde. Big surprise there eh? Well, whatever. He really looked a mess. But I fixed him up." Wiping more ink away. "Seriously though. You would have never thought a veela would stand to look that bad. And according to Vesperia, he was pure-blood. Or at least almost. He was really worn though."

As she dabbed at the black ink, she noticed Harry's cheeks flushing red. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Jade, don't hold your breath. People pass out all the time because of that. Just relax. After the first minute or so, the pain will begin to fade."

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Harry attempted to look at the progress of his arm, but Astera lightly smacked his face towards the mirror.

"Oh no you don't Jade. Nobody sees their tats until I'm finished."

Shrugging, Harry let it go. Instead, he turned back to his conversation. "So, did you get the guy's name?" Astera paused her ink-nursing for a moment to think.

"Hm...It was...Cory..? No. Malcum? No. Malcie? No. Dammit, it was--"

"Malfoy."

Astera looked at Harry. "Malfoy. Yeah. That was the guy. You know him?"

Glancing to make sure the needle wasn't anywhere near his arm, Harry turned to look behind him. And sure enough, there was the real thing of the reflection he had seen in the mirror. Draco Malfoy, once arrogant prat, was coming out a bathroom, his blond hair nicely styled, while his black robe seemed dusty and worn. His grey eyes that were once mocking, were now just spots of grey on a porcilen face.

"Hey Astera, you mind if I--?"

"Nope." She said before he could answer, mopping up the last of the black ink. "The outlines done, and we have to wait about an hour before I can do the rest. So, go ahead."

With that said, Harry jumped up and went after the blond who had turned down a corridor that led to the back of the shop.

"And don't rub on anything!" She called after him. Harry waved his understanding and rushed after the blonde, who had now disappeared into one of the doors along the corridor. Opening the door, Harry stepped in and was in utter shock. There were five fireplaces around the room, each with a cauldron of floo powder next to it. Harry muttered that they were going to get busted by muggles, but then spotted Malfoy reaching for the floo powder.

"Hey Malfoy." Harry said, now that he was standing next to the blonde. Draco whirled around, a look of utter fear in his eyes until he realized who was infront of him.

"Oh. It's you Potter. I never thought I'd be graced with your presence again." Draco said bitterly. But Harry just ignored him and grabbed the blonde's arm, dragging him away from the fireplaces.

"What is wrong with you Potter? Let go of me!" Malfoy was hissing, so Harry guessed he didn't want to draw attention to himself, after all there were a few other witches and wizards in the room. Once safelty in the corner, and confident that he wouldn't run, Harry released Draco, who snatched his hand back quickly.

"Now what do you want Potter?" Draco hissed, rubbing his wrist. Harry took Draco's wrist again, and when Draco seemed as though he were going to protest, Harry silenced him with a single glare. Harry ran his hands over the boy's thin wrist. Harry could swear that he could count the bones in the boy's wrist.

"Jeez Malfoy. Why are you so thin? Arn't you eating?" It seemed like a stupid question now that Harry had a look at him up close. There were dark circles under his eyes and his bottom lip was bright pink as if he had just healed a cut on it. His face was bonier then usual, and his grey eyes were dull as ever. Not even the death glare was the same.

"Get off me Potter. What would you care anyway? I'm not your problem. Hopefully never will be." Draco muttered the last part remembering his trial after he was arrested. He and his mother had been placed on 'house arrest' while his father was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. His father wouldn't get the pleasure of getting the Dementor's kiss. His mother and Draco were being guarded by their own personal Aurors.

Draco wanted to spit from the look of pity in the other man's eyes. He tugged back his wrist and turned from his old rival.

"I have to get back Potter. If I don't, those damned Aurors will send out a whole fucking search party." He rolled his eyes even though Harry couldn't see him. He started for the fireplace again, but his wrist was once again captured. He sighed harshly.

"Potter? Didn't you just hear me? I have to--"

"But I'll see you again right?" Harry interupted, an unknown look in his eyes.

"What?" Draco stammered, not at all expecting that.

"Hogwarts. Didn't Grevenor tell you? They opened the school back up, and the McGonagall is making us make up our previous year, since no one really recieved a proper education. I finally get to have seventh year with you." Harry chuckled, trying not to sound as obvious as he knew he sounded. Draco looked confused.

"Erm, no. They never mentioned that. There's no need for me to go anyway. It would be completely pointless. No one would give an ex-Death Eater a job anyway." Draco looked away from Harry's confused face and looked at the rug instead, shame on his face.

"So they're not taking proper care of you and your mother like they were assigned to?" Draco winced at Harry's voice. It was hard and near emotionaless.

"Y-yes...they do...it probably just slipped they're minds." Draco studdered out, hoping that his old classmate would buy it. It was a real shame that Harry saw right through it.

"Malfoy. It wouldn't slip their minds. I told them this morning after Ginny told me. This is what I hired them for! They were suppose to just escort you and your mother around. Not just let you wander on Thursdays." Harry snapped. He knew today wasn't Thursday, and from the look on Malfoy's face, he knew it too. But, dispite his face, Draco was feeling complete rage inside.

All the things that those Aurors had put him and his mother through...it was all because of Potter? Well, some things never change he supposed. Glancing down at his watch, Draco swore loudly catching the attention of a few people waiting to floo away. Harry looked alarmed.

"What?" He asked, glancing over the blond looking for a wound or pain source. Draco swore again, softer this time.

"I was suppose to have been back half an hour ago." Draco said quietly running his hand through his hair. "Now their probably thinking that I skipped town or something and have contacted the whole damned Ministry." Draco said stepping toward the nearest fireplace. Harry chuckled, following after him.

"Well, Malfoy, tell them it was my fault you were late. You shouldn't be in trouble because of me. Of course you shouldn't be out without an Auror present either..." Harry mumbled to himself. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Potter, the last time I checked, you were an Auror." The blonde said, fixing Harry with an 'Your-an-Idiot' look. Harry however rolled his eyes in response.

"True. I am. But that doesn't mean they get to slack off just because there are other Aurors." Harry growled, angry at the two Aurors. Draco just snorted and threw powder into the fire place.

"Oh, and Malfoy," Harry said a second before Draco was about to step into the fire. "Tell Grevenor that I'll be sending an owl later tonight to see just how bad he's doing his job." Harry said, a snake of venom in his voice. For a second, the pureblood looked amused. Then he said "Sure thing Potter." and disappeared off to Malfoy Manor. Harry scowled, but left the room, returning to Asteria.

Asteria gave Harry a look that she clearly inherited from her father. She looked as though she were looking into his very soul. Harry sent up his mental walls, not doubting the possibility that Asteria could very well be a Legimens just like his late professor. Instead of asking anything, she merely picked up the tattooing gun and got back to work on his arm.

"So..." She drawled, giving him that look that made her father look like a pussy cat. "How'd you and the veela get along? And why are you so pissed off?" She added as an after thought, not liking how she saw Harry's eyebrows knitting very slowly together.

"Eh. Nothing. Just a bunch of idiots who can't do their job." Harry said, scowling. Asteria laughed.

"Well, then. I'm going to guess it went well." She said, focusing back onto Harry's arm.

"Sigh. Just another thing that could go wrong." Harry chuckled, but inside, he had a bad feeling.

:x:x:x:

Draco gasped as he was slammed into the wall, his breathe leaving him completely. He tried his best to breath in a fresh breathe, but that was impossible with the broader, much heavier man's alchoholic tinged breath crashing down on his face. Draco wrenched in a quick breath, holding for as long as he could before passing out.

Grevenor, the drunken Auror, with very dark hair, annoying green eyes, and tanned skin, had pinned Draco to the wall, and now, with his hand slithering up Draco's robes, growled huskily in the blonde's ear. Grevenor was a very broad man, but was not in the least bit fat. He had nice muscles from his auror training, which he clearly misused in order to use his charges in ways unthinkable.

"You know what the punishment for being late is don't cha Malfoy?" He slurred, forcing the blonde to look up into malicious eyes. Before Draco could reply, he felt something hard poking his thigh. Draco twisted his face away from the Auror as the man began to grind against him. Draco mumbled something, but not very loud.

"Whassat boy?" Grevenor grumbled, fussing with the buttons on Draco's pants.

"I...I was with Potter...Harry Potter..." Draco said, his face still firmly away from the older man, eyes closed as he tried to imagine something else. Grevenor's movements abruptly stopped upon hearing that name. Everyone knew that Harry Potter, as young as he was, was not one to be triffled with. But a second later, the drunken man cackled when he realized they were talking about Harry Friggin Potter.

"Potter? With scum like you! Ha! That's a laugh!" Finally getting annoyed, the man yanked the offending button clean off the peice of clothing. Grinning stupidly at his progress, the auror slid his hand toward the torn pants.

"And...he said..." Draco hesitated, not sure if he wanted to replay Potter's message, but in the end decided, screw it. "He said, that he'll be sending an owl to see just how bad you're doing your job." Without warning, a fist collided with the side of his face, sending him sprawling to the ground, blood steadily dripping from his lip.

"You little piece of shit..." Grevenor murmurred, clearly not believing what the blonde had to say. Dragging Draco up by the hair, he hauled the blonde down into the dungeons of the Malfoy manor. Draco nearly groaned. This was yet another sick twist of the brunetted auror. Locking a Malfoy in their own torture chambers. Pushing open a heavy iron door, the auror dragged him over to a ten-foot wide steel cage. A skinny young auror, Grevenor's partner, had been sitting next to a second cage in the room, watching carefully to make sure the woman inside said cage was eating the greasy muggle food he had brought.

"Oi! Greenpike! The boy's back, unlock the door." Being snapped back into reality, Greenpike stepped over to an empty cage not too far from the occupied one. He jammed a silver key into the black lock and pulled the heavy door open. Grevenor tossed Draco inside carelessly. The blonde landed hard on his stomach, the cold concrete tearing at his hands and ripping flesh from his cheek which collided painfully with the stone.

"Ho ho..." The thinner Auror drawled, gazing at Draco almost lazily. Greenpike wasn't neraly as broad as Grevenor, but he was still bigger then the malnurised Malfoy, giving him the advantage. And unlike his partner, Greenpike had a brain. He didn't get drunk or act stupidly. And right now, he had his eyes pinned to Draco. "Good evening pussy cat..." Smug bastard being polite.

Draco had held his own in the beginning, breaking noses and cracking bone, acting like a lion that would have put Gryffindor to shame. But the second they went after his mother, weak, malnurished and devistated Narcissa Malfoy, Draco had turned into a tame little 'pussy cat'. He didn't even argue now, when Greenpike told him to strip. He didn't even sneer, although his nose did crinkle in disgust. In the other cage, not even five feet away from his own, was Narcissa Malfoy, huddling in her favorite corner on the very thin, cheap mattress tucked in the back of the cage, willing herself not to see or hear what was going to happen to her son. Draco never made a sound, unless ordered to, but that was only when he made them angry. It was the auror screwing him into the already thin mattress that made noises, obnoxious ones if Draco could say so himself. When they wanted to torture his mother, they would make Draco say their name, chant it, while they cooed soft words to him that only a lover could. But they always said it loud enough so that Narcissa heard it.

As Draco was ordered to his knees, he cast one final glance at his mother. That frail ball of a woman, wrapped around herself, was the only reason that Draco kept doing this. He had to glimpse his once strong, proud mother as a weak and broken woman in order to be able to go through such sick and perverted acts with these 'protectors'. And now, kneeling on the cold concrete, seconds away from being violated by a pervert, Draco was slightly thankful for his mother's presence. As sick as it sounded, Draco just knew he would beat the shit out of these bastards if his mother wasn't in danger.

Draco didn't even bother to wince when he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down behind him. He knew what was going to happen, and he didn't dare try and resist. That would only cause his mother more pain. It hurt, sure, but if his mother was safe, he couldn't give a damn what they did to him. Fingers grasped his hips like a vice, so hard, that Draco had no doubt in his mind that he would have a ring of bruises decorating his hips in the morning. He felt Grevenor's heavy presence behind before he felt himself being torn open. Grevenor started to move, not even pausing to let Draco adjust. They never did.

Soon enough, Greenpike was standing infront of him, pulling his own zipper down. Slumping onto the thin mattress that Draco slept on, he nodded to Draco. Obediantly, and overly disgusted with himself, Draco bent down and ran his tongue across the soft felsh, wincing when it hardened. With a rough thrust from Grevenor, Draco thought he was going to scream. He would have too, if Greenpike hadn't grabbed a handful of hair and shoved himself down the blonde's throat. Hard. Draco could feel the blood slipping down his legs and the vocal cords in his throat cracking, but he didn't make a sound. He didn't whine, he didn't sob, he didn't beg. He didn't make a sound. Any other time, he would be aiming to rip the mans balls right from his body, but he kept his eyes locked on his mother from under white-blonde strands. She was slowly rocking herself back and forth, her thin, bone-like hands clamped tightly around her head, while the man above him whined and moaned about how tight he was. Draco nearly snorted in amusement. The second Draco had noticed it had taken them longer to get off on him, was when he figured he was anything but 'tight'. After what seemed like hours, Draco felt the two aurors finally hit their orgasms. Greenpike's grip tightend in his hair breifly before pulling away, taking several blonde strands with it. It wasn't long before Grevenor was pulling out, buckling his pants and leaving the cage.

For a brief, fleeting moment, Draco thought about attacking the auror and getting out of the cage and taking his mother very far away from the manor, but that thought was erased instantly as common sense smaked him in the face; the second he touched the auror, he'd be dumped in Azkaban, leaving his mother to be hunted like some animal. And even if he wouldn't have been, his limps were too weak to move right now. His palms and knees were stinging and bleeding from the being forced back and forth over the rough concrete, as was his backside. He could feel the bruises forming on his hips. And his head throbbed from his hair's treatment. Grevenor left the cage, gave Narcissa a lechterous grin, then climbed the steps out of the dungeon and slammed the door with just enough force to make Draco flinch. His mother whimpered in the corner. He looked up to see dull blue eyes peering at him sadly. He gave her a weak smile.

Greenpike was less anxious then his partner. He stood slowly and made his way to the door, as if he were willing Draco to give into the temptation of attacking him. He shut the door with a sick sound of metal on metal. He turned back to Draco's mother, eyeing what she had eaten out of the muggle fast food bag. There was still a full container of fries and still half a burger.

"Now Mrs. Malfoy..." He drawled in a bored voice. "Please do not make me have to force you to eat. It's unbecoming." With that he made for the door, his boots clunking heavily on the stone steps. "I expect to see the food gone when I return." He said before slamming the heavy metal door shut. His mother crawled over to her food, seizing the burger and wrapped it back up. She stuck her thin arm through the bars on her cage and motioned for Draco to take the food. Draco just shook his head.

"I'm fine mother, don't worry about it. I ate while I was out. If you hear them coming down again, just wake me." He cooed to her gently through the steel bars before gingerly sliding into his pants and crawled over to the thin mattress in his cage before collapsing. He rolled onto his stomach and kept his good ear tilted toward the ceiling while weary grey eyes watched his mother. Back when Draco had still been putting up a fight, he had taken a bad blow to his left ear, damaging his hearing considerably. So now, as he tilted his head just to make sure his right ear could make out every sound, Draco tried to shift into sleep. He could feel the blood--his blood-- drying on his legs, making his legs sticky and stiff. Using his arms as a pillow, he forced his eyes shut, hopefully to get soome sleep.

:x:x:x:

"Fuck!" Grevenor explained, just as his partner, GreenPike, rounded the corner.

"Whats matter?" Greenpike drawled, gazing as the black owl sitting on the window sill and the piece of partchment clamped his his partner's hand.

"The brat wasn't lying," Grevenor said, looking less furious, and more terrified. "He was with Potter. He just sent a letter," He held up the parchment. "And he's coming tomorrow for 'Dinner'." Grevenr groaned. He knew of Malfoy's. They were slick, cunning creatures that would use any means nessasary to get what they wanted. He himself had been sorted into Slytherin, and had grown up in fear of Malfoy's and their power. He turned and looked solumly at GreenPike, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Grevenor was positive that Greenpike would figure out how to keep them under control. And sure enough, Greenpikes face melded into one of consentration. After a few long, stretched out minutes, the black owl sitting on the window sill gave a loud, annoyed hoot. Grevenor glared at the annoyance and scribbled a quick reply, tying to the birds leg and throwing it out the window, ignoring the birds furious glare. He turned back to his partner to see a lazy smirk on his face.

"What?" Grevenor asked, excitement thick in his voice.

"Honestly Grevenor. We don't have to worry about Mrs. Malfoy. She was broken just by seeing her son suffer. But little Draco...he's something to worry about. I doubt he would outright ask Potter for help though. He's too 'classy' for that." They both let out a cruel chuckle. "Buut. He was put in Slytherin for a reason. The little git's probably going to try and either leave signs of our 'abuse', or, he'll try and lead Potter right down into the dungeons to see the cages..." Greepike grinned nastily. "And how do we keep our little Dragon in line? Simple. We do the same thing to him that we did to mommy." He grinned at Grevenor, who grinned back, picking up on the sick plan.

"We break him by making mommy dearest suffer," Grevenor finished, looking more sinister then ever.

"Mm. But let's eat first, Im starving." Greenpike said, going to the fridge.

:x:x:x:

Chibi: Ok, here's the first bit. I this is currently my new baby, so please give her love. I've been trying and trying to get this up, and that goal has finally been reached. PLEASE review so I know how much time I can afford to put into this! Pleeeeease?


	2. Laugh at my Pain

Chibi: Well, not too many reviews, but I thought I'd be nice anyway and give you another chapter. PLEASE review, for I've got nothing else but those.

:x:x:x:

Draco awoke slowly. He moved gingerly and when he stretched, his muscles screamed in protest, his hands and knees dried with blood and glowing pink, like raw meat. Checking over his body for a quick inspection, he saw that his hips were rainbow-hued and very tender. Crawling to one corner, Draco picke up a few stray napkins left from his last 'dinner' and dampened them with some water. Scrubbing a napkin over his bloodied palms, grimacing when the cheap napkin ripped. Getting another, he went to work on his knees and backside until he felt reasonably clean. As clean as he could get without using a decent shower, Draco glanced over at his mother who he saw sleeping soundly on her mattress. He heard her give away a small moan, and rushed to the edge of his cage, ready to wake her from her nightmare before it started. But his mother just gave a soft sigh and smiled a bit.

"Lucius..." She murmurred softly, cuddling closer to her arm, as if it were her husband.

Draco smiled lightly. No. He wouldn't have the heart to wake her from a dream that would keep her happy, if only for a little while. It was a shame that other people in the manor didn't share his opinon. The dungeon door swung open, making an aweful screeching noise. His mother jolted away, crying out softly, gazing around like a lost child, no doubt looking for her husband who was locked up tight in Azkaban. They both looked quite alarmed when someone started down the stairs. Soon enough, another pair joined the first.

Grevenor and Greenpike appeared in the very dim room, grinning from ear to ear. It almost made Draco want to crawl into a corner and whimper and cry in fear. Almost.

"Oh look. Is the pussy cat finally up?" Grevenor asked, sneering widely at Draco, unnerving him even more. The blonde could have been decked out in langerie from Victoria Secret and those pervs still wouldn't be grinning this big. Trying not to show a trickle of fear, Draco stepped back from the edge of the cage and slumped onto the mattress, his head tilted back so he could keep an eye on both of the aurors. Greenpike had a bag clamped in one hand, while Grevenor had a key clutched in the other. Draco didn't even want to think of what he was going to suffer through. Looking smugger then ever, Greenpike strod up to Draco's cage and stuck the bag through the bars. Draco just stared at it.

"Come on pussy caat," Greenpike cooed, shaking the bag like it was Meow-Mix. Slowing pulling himself off the mattress, he hesitantly made his way over to the edge, pausing only to survey Greenpike before snatching the bag out of the aurors hand. Still grinning, Greepike pulled his arm back his arm out of the cage and stepped back, waiting for Draco to open the bag. The paper bag was light and slightly greasy, and a thick, buttery aroma floated out of it, getting the best of Draco's curiosity. Tearing open the bag, Draco stared in confusion at the small yellow-white kernals inside.

"Popcorn?" He asked in utter confusion and disbelief. The aurors were grinning madly now, and an almost overwelming nausea fell into his stomach.

"I thought you might like some. It can be boring watching a show without anything to eat." Greenpike said, his grin more sly then anything. The thick scent of the popcorn was making him sick.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered dangerously, horrible, twisted ideas forming in his head. Now, Grevenor stepped up with his key. But instead of going for the lock on Draco's cage, he went for Narcissa's.

"NO!" Draco roared, tossing the bag carelessly behind him, and crashing into the bars. His arm shot out, narrowly missing Grevenor's face. The larger of the two stepped back in shock, but the grin never left his face. "Don't you dare! You swore you wouldn't touch her!" Draco watched as realazation dawned on his mother's face and she scurried to her corner, fear and utter horror painted on her face. No, Draco couldn't--wouldn't!--allow this!

"Leave her alone." He said, venom and pure hatred laced onto every word. Grevenor just laughed, jamming the key into the lock on his mother's cage. Glaring heatedly at Grevenor, Draco didn't see Greenpikes hand lash out and grab his chin.

"Nothing personal pussy cat," Greenpike sneered. "but it seems you weren't lying about being with Potter. And now he wants to accompany us for dinner. Now. We _could_ have come down here and threatend to hurt you if you didn't copporate, but then again," Greenpike said, looking mocking thoughtful. "By the time Potter had figured out what was going on, we wouldn't have time to punish you. So were just going to make a nice example of the mere beginning of what will happen if you try anything tomorrow night." The sick bastard smiled a sweet and totally fake smile, which Draco was tempted to rip right off his face. Before he could do that though, he was thrown back from the auror, crashing to the ground. With speed that amazed even him, he was back at the edge of his cage, pleading with everything he had.

"Why her?? Just do it to me! It'll make me shut up if I experience right??" Draco yelled at them, looking at his mother's terrified face. She looked like she wanted to argue against him, or at least tell him to shut up as her motherly instincts ordered her to, but the fear consumed her, and she backed further into the corner, as if willing it to open and swallow her whole. Draco pressed his face tightly against the steel bars, so hard that it made him wince, but he was too busy trying to convince the aurors to direct to him to notice.

"Ah, see that's where your wrong little Draco," Greenpike said, smirking. "You care about your mother so much, you would keep putting up with pain like this. Physically, we've beaten you, so that won't work anymore. So naturally," He said, grinning. "We have to beat you mentally and emotionally." He said, pointing to his temple for emphasis. With that he motioned for Grevenor to open the door to Narcissa's cage. She yelped and curled into a tight ball, muttering what he thought was his father's name over and over, like a mantra. Grevenor laughed.

"He's rotting in Azkaban darling," He laughed, taking pleasure in Narcissa's sobs.

"NO!" Draco yelled, slamming his shoulder repeatedly into the cold, steel bars, praying for some miracle that they would bend and snap, allowing him to snap the necks of those aurors and flee. But alas, there was no God to send Draco a miracle. "I won't try anything! I won't, I won't!" Draco screamed, ramming harder and harder against the bars. "Dear God, please, just don't hurt her!

"I swear, I won't say a word to Potter, I'll lie if you want me to!"

RAM.

"You'll be doing that already," Grevenor sneered.

RAM.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do! I won't care what you do!"

RAM.

"You haven't protested against us in weeks little Draco. And you won't start."

RAM.

"Please, I'm begging you!"

He had stopped now, his shoulder acheing painfully, but Greepike just wagged a finger at him and shook his head. "Sorry pussy cat. Not good enough. Nothing you have, nothing you can offer me is good enough." With that, Greepike stepped into Narcissa's cage.

"Good Evening Mrs. Malfoy. I hope you don't mind the inconveince." He said, looking quite calm. Narcissa wrentched her head up and glared heatidly at him, her eyes so narrow you could barely see the sharp blue on the tear-streaked face.

"Fuck you Greenpike!" She snarled, giving her best glare. Draco just stared at his mother, nearly laughing out insanely at her remark. He had never heard his mother support such language, much less speak it, but Draco had to admit, it fit her very well when she did it. And the glare itself looked as though it could put the fear of God into a person. Draco knew his father would have been proud of his wife.

"That wasn't very polite Mrs. Malfoy. It must be the Black in you," He said, beginning to unbutton his shirt, Grevenor following suit, leaving the door wide open. "Purhaps we should teach you some manners as well?" He added, still trying to sound pleasat. But Draco didn't notice, nor did his mother.

They were looking at the wide open door.

Draco's heart hammered in his chest, but he dared not breathe a word. Greenpike wasn't stupid. Draco couldn't draw attention to it, or his mother would never have a chance. She could run, she could. He locked eyes with her and gave her a look that said, fight back and get the hell out. She looked at him worried, but he lifted his lip in a silent snarl, clearly saying he'd never forgive her if she didn't. Her eyes turned steely and she blinked; her secret nod. Draco relaxed slightly, but stayed close to the edge. When she ran, he would do everything he could to slow down the aurors, even if it did mean Azkaban. He grinned at the thought of sharing a cell with his father and telling him of all their torture. He could see his father's face contorted in fury, swearing to every god known and not known that he would kill the aurors, calling them every name under the sun. Or in his case, the dementors.

Draco watched as his mother slowly stood up shakily. It was the first in a while that she stood up, as she was either always asleep or curled into her corner. She kept her glare on Greenpike, but Draco knew that she was scoping out her position with her periferal vision. Unlike most pureblooded woman, his mother knew how to fuck someone up pretty bad.

:x:

Being the youngest of the Black Sisters, Narcissa had felt the need to know how to defend herself should the need arise. Her sisters had been protective of her, but that only went so far when a perverted boy wanted in your pants. She had been a vicious young woman back in school; she had a sharp tongue, icy eyes, dangerous curves, and a fist of steel. And she had used each a couple times without any shame. Nothing like another notch under her belt.

She growled when Grevenor stepped forward, lechrous grin plasterd to his face. That his final warning before she attacked. She noticed with some satisfaction that Greenpike had stayed behind, oblivious to her efforts. Oh how happy she would be if he unestimated her. Grevenor reached out, gripping her shoulder hard. Acting on instinct, Narcissa sent her right hand flying, her wrist twisting in midair, hooking Grevenor right inthe mouth. Gasping and snarling, the auror tumbled backward, cradling a split lip and a broken tooth. She couldn't help but snort in amusement when Draco cackled evilly from his cage, taking as much pleasure in Grevenor's blood as much as she was.

Greenpike however, didn't look the least bit surprised. If she didn't know better, she would think he looked impressed. He probably was. Grevenor however, was not. He roared in anger and launched himself at Narcissa. Still wobbly on her legs, she just had enough time to duck out from the body before he slammed into the wall. Taking a hold of the situation, she ran for the door on the cage, Draco cheering her on. Surprising even herself, she ducked around Greenpike and dashed out of the cage. She nearly hesitated for a moment, not thinking it was real, that it was too easy. But between her conscience telling her that Greenpike didn't want a busted lip and Draco's encouraging roars, she ran as quickly as she could, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she felt rather then heard footsteps on her heels.

She nearly paused to laugh when Draco stuck out an arm, cuffing the auror behind her across the face. She didn't mind though, as Draco laughed hard enough for the both of them. She stumbled on the stairs, still not use to standing, much less running. She still forced herself up the stairs and out of the dungeon cell. She didn't bother with the door, she knew she was too weak to push the heavy metal. Taking off down the hallway, she thought about what she would do.

Would she go for the front door? No. They'd expect that, they could get there before her. She wouldn't dare go into her own room or Draco's. No where familiar. Finally out of the dungeons, Narcissa ducked behind a suit of armor, holding her breath to listen for footsteps even if her lungs protested against it. Suspiciously, she heard nothing. Ducking her head around the corner cautiously, Narcissa gaped at the deserted hallway. No one was behind her. No one.

She felt her heart sink deep into her stomach. They were probably going to torture Draco for his help in her escape. The mother in her was screaming for her to go back and defend her son. But the Black in her told her that Draco was a grown man and would now fight like hell now that he didn't have to worry about her. Not to mention the fact that he would never forgive her. Satisfied and confident, she turned to peer down the opposite corridor. Nothing.

Not wasting another second, she fleed down the hallway until she came to the end where a large staircase sat, looming over her dangerously. Ignoring it completely, Narcissa attempted the stairs two at a time, sometimes slowing to only one. The staircase spiraled upward, taking her highed and higher until she was positive that neither would suspect to look for her there. Ducking off the staircase and down the empty and ghost-like corridor. It unnerved her that still no one had come looking for her. Tha mansion was huge, and there were many possible places to hide, so maybe they were checking all the obvious one's first, her logical side spoke to her.

"Or maybe they know Legimens and knew where you'd be." A voice behind her said. Letting out a starled scream, she turned to see Greenpike leaning against a wall, a small smirk on his face. Panic hit her wave after wave, shaking her to the core.

"H-how did you find me?" she asked in a small, terrified voice. Greenpike just rolled his eyes, but his smirk grew.

"I told you Mrs. Malfoy--or should I call you Narcissa?--I am a Legimens. I could hear your thoughts when you were still on the staircase. I just apparated up into on of the empty rooms and waited for you." He replied, pushing away from the wall and stepping toward her. Instinctively, she backed up. She could have sworn that this would turn into a scene from a horror movie, where she never heard the other guy behind her until she backed into his chest. So you can imagine her relief when she backed into nothing but air.

Greenpike let out a cruel laugh. "Oh honestly Narcissa darling. Grevenor is out cold. Your son got in quite a hit. But so did I." He sneered, and before she could help it, she took what she hoped was a threatening step toward him, her motherly instincts hitting overdirve.

"What did you do to him??" She demanded, glaring heatidly. Greenpike just smirked. "Oh nothing too bad, I assure you. A simple paralysis spell." He said, loving the fire that burned in her eyes. She snarled, ready to knock him to the ground just like she had his partner.

"And that was quite a punch Narcissa. I've never known a pureblooded woman--much less a Black--to know how to throw such a punch. You should have been an auror." He said, his eyes now running over her small but still curvy frame. She glared, but he didn't see it. Turning quickly, Narcissa fled down the corridor, expecting Greenpike to come after her. When she didn't hear anything but her own footsteps, she ran harder then she ever had. Too bad she wasn't a Legimens though. She would have seen Greenpike's spell flying toward her.

It hit her right between the shoulder blades, sending her tumbling to the ground. She gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs. She didn't know what spell he threw at her, but it sure wasn't a paralysis or a stunner, she could still move. But before she could even thinking of getting up, he was ontop of her, not crushingly so, but as if they were merely playing a game, and he had caught her. His hips were pressed onto her thighs, his hands pushing her back into the ground while his knees held her arms down.

"Oh but Narcissa, this _is_ a game. Now on that note, are you going to play nice, or do we have to get rough?" He asked in a fake teasing voice, his head very close to her ear.

"Fuck you!" She snapped, wanting for anything to slam her head into his nose, which was currently buried behind her ear.

"That's the general idea," He drawled, his hard-on pressing against her thighs. Narcissa wanted to hit him for such a stupid come back.

"Awe, now that wouldn't be nice..." He cooed, stroking back her long blonde mane to expose her pale neck. He ran his tongue along the flesh, chuckling when Narcissa gasped. As he slid his hand along the back of her smooth milky thigh, Greenpike lifted his head to that his chapped lips were pressed against her ear.

"Narcissa, dear, this doesn't have to be painful. In fact it can be quite enjoyable. I'm sure I could pleasure you far more then your coward of a husband could." He whispered huskily in her ear. Narcissa growled, trying to move her thigh away from his proding callosed hand. She felt her anger quickly boil over when his hand continued into the silky inside of her legs, rubbing slow, torturing circles, going upward until the heat pulsing from her womanhood could be felt.

"Get off of my you sick son of a--" she cut off with a sharp yelp when she felt Greenpike's hand roughly squeeze her womanhood. She arched her back away from him, trying with all her might to squirm away from his hand. He chuckled.

"I figured you liked it rough." He muttered, shoving his other hand into her long blonde hair, gripping very hard. She whimpered as her head was pulled back, creating a thick tension in her neck. She nearly wanted to cry when the auror's hand found her soft spot and began to stroke it with purpose. She felt more betrayed then she had ever had before as a small wave of pleasurable heat began in her lower abdomen. Greenpike chuckled, but didn't say anything as he kept stroking the thin woman's soft flesh, licking his lips as he felt the moisture build.

"Mm...goodness Narcissa, your getting so wet..." He taunted, stroking harder, making the woman beneath him cry out at the shock of pleasure that jolted up her spine. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes as her legs parted, allowing Greenpike all the access he could get to her. In a desprate attempt to forget the pain and sting of betrayal, Narcissa imagined that it wasn't a perverted auror touching her like this. No, she pretended, if only for a second, that her husband, Lucius Malfoy, had never been thrown in Azkaban and he was the one causing the fire in her gut to burn. Just the mere image that came to her mind made the once small and unwanted heat flare up into pure desire. She bucked her hips back into the hand that was massaging the space between her legs and moaned.

She heard Greenpike chuckle at her pathetic attempt to escape reality, but she blocked it out. She continued to pant and moan as she was pleasured, focusing completely on the feeling of those hands - Lucius' hands - on her flesh. Before she could stop herself, Narcissa's back arched as the pleasure became unbareable and her release was found, theroughly soaking the others hand. She gasped and shook as the last of her climax left her. And as the last of those pleasureable shocks left, so did the image of her husband.

"Well well Narcissa. It seems you aren't satisfied very often." Greenpike sneered, licking the sheet of moisture on his fingers off. Narcissa glared over her shoulder, hating the way this bastard was enjoying himself. Greenpike stood, dragging the blonde woman up with him. Her now free hands scrambled after his, scratching and clawing at the hand that held her hair captive. He just laughed at tossed her into an extra room, following close after her.

The room was an old sitting room, with dusty loveseats and side tables. Narcissa stared in horror at room. Honestly, the man was as cheap as to rape her in an old dusty sitting room?

"Oh of course not darling." Greenpike said, pulling out his wand. He flicked it at a dust filled loveseat which quickly transfigured into a soft, comforatble looking bed. Realizing her situation, Narcissa backed away from the advancing auror until she was pinned against the wall. She tried her best to give him a threatening glare, but all she got for her effort was a lazy grin and an annoying chuckle. She didn't want to think of the possibilities of what he could do to her, so she groped behind her, looking for something - anything to help her escape to fight back. Nothing was there.

Narcissa was so busy looking for a way to escape, she didn't notice the thick bindings that wrapped tightly around her arms and legs, dragging and tying her to the bed. She began to snarl and curse her position, but that just made Greenpike smile a mocking smile. He climbed on top of her, running a hand up her spread thigh. Narcissa growled as the hand got closer to more sensitivve areas and began to pull on the binds that held her, hoping they would break, but not such luck. She kept pulling and tugging until she heard the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled down. She had heard it too many times to have forgotten it.

"No!" She screamed when she felt something hard pressing against the area between her legs. She whimpered. She had been so lost in her determination to escape, she hadn't even noticed her panties were missing. She felt her eyes burn as she thought of what her husband would say if he ever found out about this. She could see the fury and pain in his eyes, and the disgust in his voice. She tried to drag herself out of reality, but she couldn't, she could help but feel what Draco had felt since these two men had entered their lives. She couldn't help but feel the humiliation, the anger, the pain as she was thrusted into again and again.

So she cried.

:x:x:

Draco groggily propped himself up on his elbows, still aching from the paralysis spell that he had been hit with. He chuckled humorlessy when he saw that the fat auror was still out cold. He looked for any signs that his mother had been dragged back. He sighed in relief when he saw none. After a few minutes of wondering weither or not his mother had escaped Greenpike's clutches, he heard the steel door to the dungeon open. He turned his head quickly to the side, hoping to see a glimpse of his mother's blonde hair.

"Mother..?" He muttered, hope burning in his eyes.

"Hehe, not quite." A cold voice returned. Draco could feel his insides die right with those words. Draco collapsed on the ground a look of total defeat on his face when Greenpike appeared on the steps, his mother's limp body in his arms. What crushed him the most was the blood slowly slipping down between the frail woman's legs. Greenpike dragged her over to Draco's cage and dropped her right infront of him. Draco could feel the burning tears building behind his eyes. Greenpike knelt next to his cage, but out of the way so that the blonde still had a full view of his mother.

"Do you see know pussy cat?" Greenpike muttered softly to him. His hand snaked through the bars, stroking Draco's cheek, waiting for him to jerk away. He grinned when the blonde didn't. "You have no chance. No where to go. He can't save you." He tilted the blonde's face towards him, placing the smallest of kisses on his bruised and tattered lips. "This will keep happening Draco. If you can't make Potter see reason, I'll just have to hurt her again."

"No," Draco sobbed. "Please don't..." He reached his arms through the bars on his cage, hoping to just touch a strand of his mother's hair. But he couldn't quite reach. He sobbed again, letting the tears flow freely. He started lightly butting his head against the steel bars. "I swore I'd protect her...I swore..." He continued to mutter to himself for a while, before Greenpike pulled his chin up to look at him. "Listen to me pussy cat." Greenpike said, trying to look pained. "I know you don't want her to suffer. But what else could we do?" Greenpike murmurred against Draco's smooth cheek. He kissed it lightly, before turning Draco's face away from his mother's prone form.

"Don't make us do it again Draco." He said warningly. Draco just nodded, tears still sliding down his face. Greenpike smiled ever so slightly. "You'll listen then? When we tell you to do something, you'll do it? Greatfully?" He said, still trying to sound sincere. Draco nodded, completely defeated. Greenpike smilied again, and kissed Draco full on the mouth, mentally smirking when the younger male didn't even put up a fight. Pulling away, Greenpike unlocked Draco's door. He paused for a moment, but the blonde didn't notice. With that, Greenpike gently plucked Narcissa from the ground and brought her into Draco's cage, allowing the blonde to take his mother and craddle her against his chest as she began to cry and cling to him. With a small smirk, Greenpike locked the cage again and levatated his still unconscience partner out of the dungeons, leaving the two Malfoy's alone.

Draco glared weakly at the retreating auror. He turned back to his mother, who sobbed pathetically into his chest, her nails scrapping over his bare chest, leaving thin bloody marks. He held her and cooed softly to her, saying he didn't blame her, saying it was his fault. He paused when she sobbed harder this time.

"Oh Lucius!" She sobbed. Draco ignored her and held her tight. "Please...please forgive me! I...I..." Draco shushed her, whispering to her. "Of course I forgive you," Draco replied, not even slightly bothered that his mother saw him as his father. It happend to him enough. He was use to it. She cried harder when he said that, but Draco just continued to forgive her, as he knew his father would. She looked up at him--more likely his fathers eyes--and cupped his face in her hands. Draco could feel his insides tighten when he realized what she was waiting for. Tilting his head slightly, Draco kissed his mother, his stomach tightening when she kissed back. It only lasted for a few seconds, before her face was buried in his neck again. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms, a look of pain on her face.

Draco sighed and lifted her from the floor and onto the mattress. He couldn't stop the tears that poured down his face, feeling more useless then he ever had, but he held his mother's hand tight, not wanting to ever let her go again.

:x:x:x:

(A/N: This is indeed the next day, Harry's back at Blazing Twilight.)

Harry grinned as he looked at his finished tattoo in the mirror. Asteria stood next to him, grinning from ear to ear, loving her lastest work. Harry had to return for a second appointment so his artistic genius could blend together all the colors without them smugging into a mass of brown and black. Said genuius looked at it and smiled a mischevious smile that nearly made Harry want to run. "Y'know Harry, I could charm that to actually move. Make the pawprints walk, the lilies swirl around the antlers, and the colors from the smoke could dance!" She ranted, making Harry laugh, dispite himself.

"How much would _that_ cost me?" He laughed remembering the blistering fifteen Galleons the tattoo itself had cost. She returned the laugh with a giggle of her own.

"For you? Half-price. Seven Galleons and three sickles. I shouldn't, but your Harry Frickin Potter." She said, pulling the hanging around her booth shut. The curtains sheltered each booth so a muggle couldn't just look over and see a random spell being casted. Harry looked shocked. "That's half-price?? Oh well, why not? Ginny's already gonna kill me." He said sitting back down in the bright red chair. From a drawer in her vanity, Asteria pulled out her wand.

"Hawthorn with a single Chimera hair as the core; 13 inches." She said before Harry could ask. He grinned slightly. Oh yes, definately a Legamins. She tapped various places on his arm, whispering each time: "_Micans Poena_." Harry raised an eyebrow at that. He remembered the charm. Hermione had used it to make a banner change colors in their first year. Not to mention that was a charm on his O.W.L's which he failed to get. He sighed and watched in the mirror as the colors on his shoulder began to meld and swirl, along with the other images.

"Wow..." He murmurred when she was done. It looked like it was a ballet right on his shoulder. He grinned at Asteria and hugged her quickly. After covering his arm completely, they moved to Vespira's desk to pay for it. Ves grinned when he came up. "So. Saw Red storm out the other day. She single now?" she asked. Harry just groaned. "You never give up do you?" She shook her head and laughed.

"Alright, seven Galleons and three sickles Jade." Ves said, watching as Harry groaned again. He dug in his pockets and pulled out the coins and 'nonconspicuously' handed them to Vesperia, who quickly changed them into muggle money.

"Hey, Jade," Asteria muttered, handing him a small plastic baggie full of different colored pills. "If Red gets too annoying, take one of those blue ones, her rants will fall on deaf ears," she winked. "Now, take the red ones when you want to kiss ass. Or you can just take one when your alone; either way, it'll be one hell of a trip." She finished, pecking him quick on the cheek. "Now, shoo."

Harry shook his head slightly then nodded and waved to Asteria as she led back another costumer. She waved back and disappeared. Harry couldn't believe it. The spawn of Severus Snape giving him drugs. Oh he could only imagine what his parents would say. (James: Do it!; Lily: Young man, don't you dare!) He chuckled at the image. Saying his final goodbyes to Vespira, Harry pocketed the baggie and turned to leave. As he reached the door, he heard Asteria laugh hysterically. He turned and called out along with Vespira and another man, "Asteria! Shut up!" before leaving.

Ducking inbetween two buildings, Harry apparated home to get ready for his 'dinner' date with the Malfoy's.

-

Ginny stormed around Black Manor, Teddy firmly on her hip. How could Harry have been so inconsiderate? Getting a tattoo when he had a baby to raise? What kind of parent would he look like to everyone? Didn't he think anything through?

She sighed. Getting all upset over something like that wouldn't change anything. She would just have to make sure that Teddy knew better then to do anything like that when he got older. As Teddy began to fuss, Ginny picked up a bottle and popped it into his mouth. She cooed at him when he obediantly began to suckle on it.

"Hm...your not going to be like Harry and go and get peircings and tattoos that ruin your body are you? No. Your gonna be a good boy." She smiled warmly at the boy who sat for a moment staring at her before his eyes shut in concentration and his aqua hair burst into an Wealsey-Red. Ginny yelped in surprise. She jumped again when she heard a chuckle behind her. She turned, her hand already gripping her wand, just to see Harry leaning against the wall with his hands held up in mock defence.

"Jeez Gin, don't kill me now." He said, moving toward her. Ginny sighed and put her wand back in her pocket. She glared at him for a moment. She eyed her boyfriend as he took off his shirt, showing off the brightly colored, moving tattoo on his shoulder. Ginny gasped when she saw the rainbow reflecting off his shoulder. She leaned forward, slowly running her finger over the design, pulling back sharply when it shocked her. Harry just laughed. She glared at him.

"Relax," He said leaning to kiss her before showing the design to Teddy, who had been whining to have it. "It took magic to make it move. It'll have access energy built up there for a few hours." Harry said, curling his fingers in Teddy's now bright red hair. Ginny looked on disapprovingly as Teddy laughed and poked at the tattoo, seeming to enjoy the shocks coming from it. Harry gently lifted Teddy out of Ginny's arms and wandered into the living room. Ginny just sighed, put on a smile and followed him.

"So Harry," she asked as sweetly as she could. "What would you like for dinner?" She asked, trying to be the perfect little housewife. If she kept tiding and making dinner like a wife would, maybe he would finally propose to her; the right way. She heard Harry curse and turn to her, a sheepish look on his face. And she knew she wasn't going to like his answer.

"Well, see I'm kinda having dinner over at the Malfoy's tonight." He said, watching her smile turn into a snarl. "I mean, it's auror business, I have to check up on them, and make sure nothing's wrong or out of place." He said quickly. "And besides, I was going to ask you to come yesterday, but it slipped my mind." He said, hoping to please her and not have her yell at him. Tough luck.

"Harry! How could you forget something so important!" She snapped, following into the kitchen, where he quickly fled to. She took Teddy from him as he tried to get a glass from the cupboard. He thanked her with a kiss, but she wasn't anywhere near close to stopping her ranting. "Harry! What am I suppose to wear? If you had given me a heads up, I could've gotten my hair done and everything else!" She wanted to stomp her foot like a little girl at the way Harry ignored her. She fumed and watched as he took a swig of water, reached into his pocket, dug for abit, then popped a tiny red pill into his mouth and swallowed.

"What was that?!" She demanded. What, was Harry doing drugs now on top of everything else? Harry just waved her off. "It's just some asprin Ginny. I got some off Asteria because I had a headache before I left." He said, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Ginny immediately felt guilty. How good of a wife could she be if she couldn't even be simpathetic when Harry had a headache; Something that had been plaguing him years after the war?

"I'm sorry Harry, I just-" She started, but he hushed her. "It's ok Ginny. You go and get ready and I'll take care of Teddy." He lifted the baby out of her arms again and ushered her to the fireplace. She kissed Harry goodbye before disappearing in the green-flames to the Burrow. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone. Harry snapped his fingers and called for Kretcher.

_Pop._

"Master has called Kretcher?" Harry nodded. "Kretcher, could you watch Teddy while I go take a shower and get ready for dinner at the Malfoy's? I promise, we'll be taking him." He said quickly seeing Kretcher's horror struck face. Harry carried Teddy to a pen he had set up. He sat the baby inside it and gave him a pacifier. Teddy happily suckled on it and settled back on a pillow that had been placed inside. With a nod of thanks to Kretcher, Harry hurried upstairs to get ready.

:x:x:x:

Chibi: Ok, this ones abit shorter then I wanted, but whatever. Hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW. I get plenty of alerts and favs, but no reviews T.T That makes Chibi sad.


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

Harry paced irratently. He had been waiting over twenty minutes for Ginny. He scowled. Harry did not like to be late. Especially not when he was visiting a Malfoy. The pill he had taken hours before had worn off, which Harry was slightly greatful for. It had started to really kick in when he was in the shower. It had given him a pleasant buzz at first, but it soon seemed like steam rising from the water had become hell-bent on suffocating him. He had quickly pulled himself from the shower and dressed quickly. Or at least he tried.

His smooth, silky green shirt had for some reason, been the most facinating thing he had seen all day. The texture, the shade, it all amazed him. He had felt stupid after that. Honestly, how intresting can a shirt really be? So he had turned on his favorite music and the strings of notes, the hard pulses, the deep rich voice of the singer, it all had sounded so dramatic! But in a good way. He could hear all the small things; the soft plucks on the guitar, the pounding of the drums, and it all made him so giddy, it took him a good two and a half hours to put his clothes on.

Then Kretcher had given him Teddy. The boy's hair had been so...he honestly didn't even know now. All he knew was that his godson's hair had shocked him in a pleasant way. Especially when the boy's hair had turned the shade of Harry's shirt. The young man had laughed for a full twenty minutes, which the baby soon joined in, causing Kretcher to look at him strangely and mutter under his breath about colorful wolf babies and they're Imperious curses.

Just thinking it all over gave Harry shivers. He would definately have to try again sometime, when there was no chance of Ginny or any of the Weasley's walking in. Harry sighed. Finally giving up, Harry picked up Teddy, who had been placed in the most dressy thing that would fit him, and started toward the front door intent on apparating and not just flooing in. Just as he reached the door, he heard someone floo in.

"Harry?" He heard Ginny call. He growled. "Ginny, come on! I was ready to leave you." she turned the corner and quickly stood next to him. He handed Teddy to her, she was better at Side-Along Apparation. After bidding Kretcher goodnight, they excited into the London streets. Harry led Ginny to an alleyway half a block from Grimmauld. Stepping inside the dank alley, Harry apparated all three of them to the Malfoy manor. He stumbled abit afterward, still not use to the alongside apparation, but found his footing. Traveling up the long twisting driveway to the Manor, Harry couldn't help but to admire all that he never got to during the war. A great white peacock could be seen, and it honestly made Harry feel a new respect for his old school rival. Harry knocked on the large doors of the large manor and not two seconds later was the door opened by a small house elf.

"Ah! Mr. Harry Potter! The mistress has been expecting you, she has." The elf bowed and stepped back, allowing the trio inside. "Trixy shall tell the mistress you is here, she will." and with that, the elf disapparated. Harry took off his jacket and folded it over his arm. He had worn one of his emerald dress shirts, black pants, and a simple black jaket over it. Looking around the grand foyer, Harry let out a long whistle.

"You've gotta admit Gin, they may have lost alot in that war, but this manor is still impressive as hell." he said, looking over at her. Ginny snorted and turned, determined not to look at all the fancy things the Malfoy's had, that she herself didn't. It didn't matter, she reasoned. She'd be marrying the richest man in Britain soon enough.

"Well Potter, I didn't think you'd show up." Came the slow drawl of someone behind them. Harry and Ginny turned to see Draco Malfoy standing next to his mother in black dress robes that almost looked baggy on him. _Good thing he's a Malfoy,_ Harry thought, _Or those just might look bad on him._

Harry gave the blonde pair his most charming smile he could muster. If he any intention of getting either of the Malfoy's to open up to him, he would have to really put out there. Narcissa stepped forward, her long elegant periwinkle dress fluttering behind her slightly. Harry could see that she wanted to look as intimidating as Narcissa Black Malfoy should, but from her severe loss of weight and the slight bags under her eyes, Harry couldn't be less intimidated.

"Mr. Potter," She began, her voice still strong and proud dispite how her body looked. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us." She said, sounding on the boarderline of distraught and desprate. He put back on his charming smile and took the older woman's hand, lightly kissing it. "Of course not Lady Malfoy. Ginny just wanted to look her best for tonight. I'm sure you can appreciate a woman's need to look her best." He said, politely eyeing how well she herself had dolled herself up for a simple dinner. He glanced at everyone's reaction, and could see that dispite himself, Draco looked impressed, Narcissa herself looked shocked but flattered at the sametime, Ginny, had she not been trying to keep herself in check, would have looked flabberghasted.

Now that he truely looked at Ginny, Harry noticed she had done a pretty good job with herself. Her firey hair and been pulled up into a bun, with a few loose strands dangling down in a braid. She wore a simple, but beautiful emerald dress, that ironically matched his shirt. It was trimmed with a darker green around the hem and sleeves The top of the dress hung off her shoulders, and the sleeves were really only wide straps. Harry was just happy the dress didn't reveal too much. While Harry reintroduced the Malfoy's and Ginny, Teddy gave a little cry at being ignored.

"Oh, did you and Miss Weasley decide to have kids already?" Draco asked rudely, earning a glare from his mother, but Harry chuckled. Ginny blushed a bright pink that reached her ears and half her neck before huffing and looking away.

"No Malfoy, this Teddy." Harry said, looking pointedly at the boy so he knew he was being introduced. "He's Remus Lupin's son. You know he married Nymphadora Tonks? Well, I was named his Godfather." Harry said, watching Narcissa look at the boy with amazement.

"So...he's my neice's son?" She said looking shocked at the boy's Weasley Red hair. Harry nodded. "Of course. You can say 'hi' to him. I know he'd like to say it to you, but he hasn't really learned to talk yet." Harry said, giving Ginny a look that told her to allow it. Narcissa hesitated, not wanting to go anywhere near a Weasley, but it would only be for a few seconds right? She stepped forward and ran a finger through his bright red hair. Teddy looked up Narcissa with a strange facination. He reached out and took hold of on her loose blonde hairs.

"Oh no, Teddy what have we told you about that?" Ginny said, looking apologetic. Narcissa smiled. "Don't worry about it Miss Weasley, Draco use to the same when he was little." She looked back at Teddy just to see his Weasley Red hair turn into a bleached blonde color. Narcissa gasped and jumped slightly. Harry saw too with satisfaction that Draco's steely face and gave way to shock when he saw the change. Harry just laughed.

"He's a metamorphmagus, like his mother. Right now he can just change his hair color. But as he gets older, he'll be able to change anything about his appearance." He explained, watching the Malfoy's faces. Narcissa looked as though she could talk about Teddy all night long, but another voice interrupted her.

"Ah! Mr. Potter. I thought you'd never show!" Every turned to see Greenpike striding toward them, Grevenor behind him. Harry smiled as politely as he could. He knew something was wrong here, even if they wouldn't let on to what it was. "Yes, I seem to be hearing that alot tonight." He said, smiling at the two aurors as if they were two trusted old friends. He and Ginny were escorted through the manor to the sitting room after the brief introductions. There Trixy the elf brought them tea and biscuts and announced dinner would be ready in twenty minutes. The elf looked overly delighted to serve the tea, and for the life of him Harry couldn't figure out why. Especially since Dobby was treated so badly. Yes, he decided. Something was definately wrong.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had gathered in the large, overly done dining room. More like Dining hall. The table was beautifully set and the food looked absolutely delicious. He couldn't help but to compliment Narcissa on the design, who greatfully accepted said compliment. The dinner began very peaceful. Teddy sat in Ginny's arms suckling on a bottle without a fuss, and everyone talked about different things. When the silence got too thick, Harry would use his Legimins on someone, usually Ginny or Grevenor to start a new topic. He didn't go near Greenpike, he was a famous Legimins and Harrry didn't want to rouse suspicion around himself. He didn't probe into either of the Malfoy's minds as he didn't want to frighten them by forcing their minds open.

As the dessert came out, Teddy started to fuss. Loudly.

"Oh, Harry. I think he needs to be changed." Ginny muttered to him. He nodded. Ginny turned to Narcissa. "Lady Malfoy, do you mind if I use one of your spare rooms for a moment?" She asked politely, nodding at Teddy when Narcissa looked at her questioningly. The woman nodded and ordered a house-elf to show her to her room and assist her. As Ginny left, there was a sharp pecking at the window. Harry turned to see Belasko looking more pissed off then ever, pecking the glass so hard Harry knew it would crack any second.

"Oh Harry, you really should get rid of that thing," Ginny murmurred, glaring at his owl. Harry rolled his eyes and excused himself from the room, taking Belasko and the note with him, leaving the Malfoy's and the other aurors behind.

"Congradulations," Greenpike murmurred only loud enough for the two blonds to hear. "You've made it through dinner. Now lets hope we can make it through the rest of the evening without giving Mr. Potter anymore suspicion."

"I don't like him," Grevenor said, looking slightly afraid. "It's like he knows what I'm thinking even I don't say anything."

"What?" Greenpike asked sharply, giving his partner a strange look. But before he could continue, Harry returned, tossing Belasko out the window, and a few moments later, Ginny returned with Teddy and Trixy. Everyone settled back down to enjoy a variety of desserts. While Harry was nibbling on a piece of carrot cake, he suddenly was thinking of the day he saw Draco in Blazing Twilight. He saw in detail everything that happened. How he noticed how thin Draco was, how he asked about school. A sly voice in the back of his mind reminded him of his lessons of mental work with Snape. Harry smirked and brought forth as many painful and gruesome memories for the other to see while they were in his head.

Images flashed in his mind as painful as they had first been when they had occured. Sirius' lifeless body tumbling through the veil, Remus' large jaws the night he turned into a werewolf, the icy chill of the dementors as they opened their wide, pitless mouths, Harry even let the image of Snape's bloodied and torn neck wound show through the link. That turned out to be the last straw. Harry felt the presence pull out of his mind and Greenpike draw in a sharp breath. Harry smirked when Grevenor asked if he was alright.

"You see Greenpike," Harry muttered. "People don't like it too much when you snoop around in their heads. You should take a hint and stay out." He said, looking directly into Greenpike's eyes, and Harry could swear he could feel the chill that moved through the room. Greenpike nodded in understanding and turned back to his jelly roll.

The rest of the meal went along smoothly, the conversations staying light and proper, nothing too out of the ordinary. Harry hadn't intended to do a look around with the other two auror, but if he had to, he would do it. Just to get to the bottom of what was happening in that manor. Greenpike stood once the after-dinner tea had been drank and moved to escort Harry and Ginny out.

"Oh no Greenpike. Actually, I wanted to take a look around the manor. After all I never really got to enjoy it when I was here last time." He said, refering to the time he, Hermione and Ron had been caught by Fenrir Greyback and brought to the Malfoy Manor. Greenpike looked as though he wanted to argue, but in the end he just nodded. Harry exchanged a purposeful glance with Draco, who nodded slightly and stood. Greenpike wheeled on him, glaring.

"Mr. Malfoy, where do you think you're going?" He said, warning in his voice, peaking Harry's intrest. "He and his mother are going to be the wonderful hosts they are and show Ginny and I around their home." Harry said easily, smirking slightly when Greenpike's mouth gapped. The man looked like a fish out of water. A big change from the usually composed auror.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see your sleeping quarters Lady Malfoy." Harry said, stepping next to her, offering his arm. Smiling slightly, she took his arm and led him up the stairs toward the first floor. Ginny followed reluctantly, glancing around each corner as if she expected to see a Death Eater meeting. When Greenpike thought Harry couldn't hear him, he murmurred to Draco.

"Alright pussy cat. Make sure neither you or your mother drops too many 'hints'" He said, stepping up next to Ginny, leaving Grevenor with Draco. Draco sneered and continued up the stairs. He knew damn well that Potter wasn't stupid. Not even this bloody Ravenclaw could outsmart him, Draco was sure. Soon enough they reached the floor with the bedrooms. Harry was shown the master bedroom before being led down the hall to Draco's own room.

The blonde looked around his old bedroom with awe. Dispite all the dust that coated the bed and rug, Draco wanted nothing more then to curl in his bed and fall asleep in his bed. He sighed quietly to himself knowing all too well that he would be trapped in a bloody cage the rest of his life with his luck. Harry looked to Draco for permission to enter the blonde's room. Draco looked confused, but nodded. Harry stepped into the room, his shoes kicking dust from the rugs as he went. He looked over Draco's bed, running his hands over the wooden posts and over the sheets. A few minutes later, after careful inspectio of the room and it's furniture, Harry exited, smiliing a little too much for Draco's liking.

"These rooms are beautiful, let me tell you," He said, glancing back over the room. "But I asked to see your sleeping quarters, not your rooms." Harry said, switching his gaze from one auror to the other. Harry was sure Draco knew what he was getting at, but he wasn't betting on Narcissa objecting.

"I assure you Mr.Potter, these rooms _are_ our sleeping quarters." She said, returning his smile. Harry's smile faultered. Whatever these two aurors were hiding, it was bigger then he expected if it had Narcissa Black Malfoy afraid to tell the truth.

"Ah, Lady Mallfoy, I don't think they are. You see," the dark haired teen said, stepping back into the room. "Both rooms are covered in a thick layer of dust. I don't think either of you have been in your rooms for months." Harry said running a finger across the wall, pulling off a long trail of dust with it. He watched with careful eyes as the former Black shifted, looking more nervous. She kept glancing back at Greenpike, as if looking for an answer. Harry leared his throat. He muttered an 'excuse us' and pulled Draco aside, out of earshot around a corner.

"Listen to me Malfoy," He said, looking directly into the blonde's eyes. "I know you don't trust me in the least bit. But if I'm going to help you, I need some idea of what they have done." He continued, watching closely for any reaction. He could see his old school rivial shaking slightly, but ignored it for now.

"Look. I guessed about the rooms just to bait Greenpike. To see if there was really anything to hide." he said. Draco looked at him incredulously. Potter thought he was lying?

"Obviously Malfoy, there is something wrong. But I can't know exactly what it is unless you tell me." he said, choosing his words carefully. He knew his idea was insane, but he had to try and get the other to open up to him. Draco shook his head and refused to make eye contact. Harry sighed and tilted the shorter man's chin upward, so their eyes met.

"Or you can just show me." He said, watching the boy's eyes widen in understanding. He wanted to use Legimenns to make everything go over much smoother. Draco looked as though he wanted to protest, but Harry was already probing his mind for any clue. He was assulted by a variety of emotions when he broke through Draco's first barrier, rather gently he thought.

Shock. Fear. Doubt. Denile. Shame. Pain. Hope.

"Draco, let me in." Harry muttered against Draco's forehead. He used the blonde's first name because he felt you couldn't invade someone's mind without being on a friendly level. And compared to all the other encounter's they'd had, these past few had been very civil. By now, he was holding the blonde's head in hands, keeping his lips on his forehead. Draco was feebling attempting to keep Harry out of his head and removing his hands from his temples. Harry dug past the second surface bringing a few memories with it. Only sounds though.

Metal screeching against metal. A cruel voice. His mother's cry.

"Draco. Please," Harry muttered, struggling to push through the third barrier. Draco whimpered, no doubt at the pain Harry's own mind was forcing on him. If the blonde would just open his head, it wouldn't nearly hurted so much as it did now.

"I...I'll...yell for them...Potter..." The blonde offered weakly. He could feel the taller male smiling against his forehead. "Oh no you won't." Came the reply. "You're depending on me digging through your mind. You've been hoping for it all night." Harry said. He could feel shock, fear, and humiliation swim to him from the link. The feeling of being caught with your hand in the cookie jar. He felt Draco's chuckle vibrate through his chest. When had they gotten so close?

Harry pushed harder against the third barrier that blocked off the blonde's mind. He could feel the whimper building in his throat, but quickly ordered the nerve system to shut down. It would have been very awkward to have Ginny see him this position with Draco Malfoy. The woman already thought he was loosing his mind. Another amused sound came from the blonde boy and Harry used that opportunity to push through the final barrier. Before he was flooded with memories, he pushed some of his own through the link, so the other boy wouldn't have to deal with the pain of reliving painful memories. He skipped randomly through the memories, not wanting to dig too far into the other boy's life.

_With a rough thrust from Grevenor, Draco thought he was going to scream. He would have too, if Greenpike hadn't grabbed a handful of hair and shoved himself down the blonde's throat. Hard. _

_Scrubbing a napkin over his bloodied palms, grimacing when the cheap napkin ripped. Getting another, he went to work on his knees and backside until he felt reasonably clean. _

_"I won't try anything! I won't, I won't!" Draco screamed, ramming harder and harder against the bars. "Dear God, please, just don't hurt her!_

_Draco collapsed on the ground a look of total defeat on his face when Greenpike appeared on the steps, his mother's limp body in his arms. What crushed him the most was the blood slowly slipping down between the frail woman's legs. _

_"Congradulations," Greenpike murmurred only loud enough for the two blonds to hear. "You've made it through dinner. Now lets hope we can make it through the rest of the evening without giving Mr. Potter anymore suspicion."_

That was all he needed to see. He pulled gently out of the blonde's mind. His own memories must not have lasted very long, because Draco was leaning heavily against him, sobbing silently into his neck. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde, soothingly rubbing his back when he felt him tense up. No doubt his anger had flooded through the end of their link. After he felt Draco calm down, he released his hold on his vocal cords, allowing them to hum once again. A few quite sniffles later, Draco pulled away from Harry looking anywhere but Harry himself. Bending down, Harry murmurred in his ear.

"Alright Draco. I want you to take me those cages. I want to help you, but I need to be able to prove this." He pulled Draco into an embrace, which the blonde quickly wrenched out of.

"No. You'll help them." Draco said. "You wouldn't help throw another auror in Azkaban." He spat, glaring hatefully at the carpet. "Just get out Potter. Just get out and forget about everything." Harry wanted to protest, but the blonde glared directly at him. "Get the hell out!" He said vicously through clenched teeth. Harry looked at him with pitiful eyes. He couldn't turn his back on Draco just because of some school rivialry.

"Draco, I don't care if you scream bloody murder. I'm not leaving you to suffer." He gave Draco a stern look that he himself thought would have made McGonagall proud. Draco tried to look angry still, but Harry could see his facade falling apart. The blonde still shook his head defiantly and moved back in view of the others. He was giving Harry no choice. He would either have to out the other aurors now, or leave. He couldn't say anything now. No doubt Greenpike would try and pull an Obliviate, and Harry didn't even has his wand on him. _Damn._

Harry sighed and followed behind Draco. Why did the blonde have to give him such little to work with? When he returned, Harry saw that Draco was braced against the wall, looking as though he wanted to vomit, and Narcissa looked at him, almost hopeful. He sighed again and made his way to the front door.

Greenpike looked rather smug, and it irked Harry. It made him want to turn around and slap the hell out of him. Harry was determined not to let these bastards get away with it, even as he came to the front door of the manor. He pulled on his jacket and said his goodbyes to Greenpike and Grevenor.

"Oh, and Greenpike," Harry said in a bare whisper so only Greenpike could hear. "I will expecting to see Mr. Malfoy on September First at King's Cross Station. Dispite what he may think, he will be returning to Hogwarts and graduating this year." He finished, closely watching the other auror's expression.

"And if he refuses Mr. Potter?" Greenpike said, that smugness back in his voice that clearly said 'I know something you don't'. Harry glowered for a moment before covering it up.

"Then inform him that I will have Minister Scrimgoer sign a subpoena (1) and have him thrown in Azkaban quicker then he can say his own name." Harry said calmy, truely wanting to hit the man when he chuckled darkly. "Will do Mr. Potter." He replied.

Harry turned away from the auror to say his goodbyes to the Malfoys themselves. He kissed Narcissa's hand in farewell, squeezing extra hard, a promise to her and himself that he would save them from this hell they were living in. He shook Draco's hand in a seemingly innocent enough gesture, but that just let Harry's message flow easier and undected through them.

_I'll be back Draco._

The blonde's eyes widened, but before he could think to retort, Harry was already escorting Ginny and baby Teddy out of Malfoy Manor.

--

"Harry, what was all that tonight?" Ginny asked, clearly not impressed with his sudden 'Rich Pureblood' act. She had decided to ask him this after they had changed back into normal attire and begun to settle down for the night. She herself was in one of Harry's old T-shirts and a pair of his boxers and even bouncing lightly on his bed right now. Harry himself on the other hand was perched at his desk, still in the clothes he wore to the manor, with his jacket thrown over the back of the chair and his sleeves rolled up. He had files and folders out, no dout straight from the ministry and was flipping through them mindlessly.

"What was what Gin?" He asked distractidly, flipping over a pile of records. Ginny had to admit, somewhere very very deep down mind you, Harry did look rather sexy when he was all tossled up with a look of pure concentration on his face.

"All that." She motioned pointlessly with her hand. "I mean, you being so...pureblood." She finished lamely, pouting ever so slightly. He turned slightly, giving her a strange look.

"Ginny, I wasn't acting 'pureblood'. I was merely using my manners and being polite." He turned away from her again, making her pout even more.

"What are you even researching? Honestly, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Ginny purred in what she hoped was a seductive voice, softly petting the spot beside her. She leaned back on the pillows, with her hair fanned out, and let her legs fall open slightly, making the boxers ride up and show off her thigh. But Harry didn't even turn around.

"I'm doing abit of research on Greenpike. I know he's--"

"Oh Harry enough!" Ginny screeched, jumping from her position on the bed. Harry whirled and looked at her in shock, but she just fumed. "Harry Potter, this is the one weekend that I get to spend away from my family, with you, and now your going to ignore me in favor of _Malfoy_? Where the hell did that come from??" She half screeched, half growled. Harry's eyes softened.

"Ginny, I know this means alot to you, but I have a job to do. I won't just turn my back on him because we pissed eachother off in school. What's up with you anyway? Your acting like you never see me." Harry said, putting the spotlight back onto her. Reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out another of the pills Asteria had given him. This one was round and a light blue. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed it with just spit. It went down abit slow, but it wasn't anything Harry couldn't handle. He continued flipping through the folders that contained summaries and dates of Greenpike's other charges, even as Ginny continued to spout off.

"Well, I'm just acting this way because your acting so different!" She huffed. "I mean, your getting tattoos and piercings, and then working late (on your weekend mind you) for an ex-Death Eater! I mean, Harry, that's not you." She finished softly, hoping that he didn't see through her little lie. True he had been acting different, but the truth was, she was obsessively in love with Harry Potter. And when someone else got more attention then she did, she got pissed. Well hey, at least she would admit it (to herself).

"Ginny please. That's always who I've been. I've always wanted to help people whenever I could, the tattoo was a memorial, I already told you that, and the piercings were a dare from Ron. If they disturb you that much, I'll take them out after Ron sees and confirms that I completed his dare. Hm?" He said turning to look at her. She was pouting but eventually she smiled lazily.

"Fine Harry. You win. Just come to bed already. I think we've had enough of Draco Malfoy for one night." She dug under the pillows for the edge of the covers and flipped them back. Harry smiled slightly and sighed.

"Five more minutes?" Harry asked in a very childish voice, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. Ginny giggled at that and replied. "Alright five more minutes, then its off to bed mister!" She ordered, trying to keep her expression stern. Harry stuck out his tongue which made her break down and burst into giggles. He turned and continued looking through the files. He knew he couldn't share what he had learned with Ginny. She wouldn't understand. If anything, she'd say he deserved it, which Harry damn well knew you didn't deserve something like this for a school rivalry. He flipped over his newest folder. It was the record of Belinda Blackwood. Apparently she had 'attacked' Greenpike which gave her a busted lip and a large bruise on her cheek and jaw. Greenpike himself had only recieved a few scratches to the face and a small bruise on his cheek. Harry nearly growled. Why had no one seen the connections before?

_Because she was suspected to have been a Death Eater._

Harry hissed in anger when he saw a previous record that showed she indeed had been accused of being a Death Eater, along with her husband Orion Blackwood who bore the Dark Mark. He had been thrown in Azkaban shortly before Greenpike had been assigned to Mrs. Blackwood. Harry sneered quietly at the report, not forgetting Ginny was in the room. He continued to flip through the files until he was hit by a sudden wave of fatigue. Harry instantly put the blame on the pill he had taken. Asteria hadn't been kidding when she had said it would knock him out. Obediantly putting the files down, Harry stripped off his nice pants, turned off the lights and crawled in bed next to Ginny. He didn't bother removing his shirt, he had plenty.

Ginny quickly buried herself against his chest whispering a quiet good night. He murmurred one back before completely passing out.

:x:x:x:

Draco growled as Greenpike shoved him back into his cage, locking it tight. Draco was slightly greatful though, the auror was letting his keep his much heavier robes. Something to keep his mother warm at night. He watched very protectively as Grevenor dragged Narcissa back to her cage. He wouldn't put it past the bastards to try something while he was locked behind bars. Grevenor leaned close and took a deep whiff of his captives hair, nodding in a sick approval at the smell.

"I'll admit Greenpike, you're a lucky bastard. You got this pretty little thing, while I got a bruise the color of an eggplant." He growled, pushing the woman roughly in the cage while, slowly prodding the spot where said bruise had been glamoured over. Greenpike just chuckled at his partner's misfortune.

"Oh don't think it was all fun." Greenpike grimaced and removed his shirt revealing several gashes and slash marks on his chest only thin enough to be cause by nails. Draco had to bite his lip to stop the snicker that wanted to come out of his throat. Of course his mother was smirking in all her Black Pride, carefully conceling it from anyone who wasn't looking for it.

"And besides," Greenpike continued. "I think you have the right to pay the little pussy cat back for that bruise." Greenpike grinned, killing the snicker in Draco's throat. Greenpike tossed the keys to his cage at Grevenor who looked pleased by all belief. Draco wanted to whimper and curl up, but he decided he'd rather fight. He had lost all he had fought for and had nothing more to lose. He lifted his lip in a snarl to show he didn't plan on taking it without returning the favor.

"Oh, and Draco." Greenpike said on his way out of the room. "Mr. Potter has asked me to tell you that if you do not appear at King's Cross station on September the first, he will have you thrown in Azkaban." he finished, smugness back in full force. Draco just glared.

"And will you be _allowing_ me to be there?" Draco spat already knowing the answer. If it hadn't been for the distraction, the blonde would have seen the right hook Grevenor sent him. But even as his head cracked on the hard cement of the cage, Draco still heard Greenpike reply:

"Of course not pussy cat. After all, with you gone, we get Mrs. Malfoy all to ourselves."

:o:o:o:

(1) - For all you guys who failed Government class (just like me XD) a subpoena (pronounced Sa-pena o.0) is a document that commands a person to appear in court and will be put in contempt (temporary prison) or just straight out jail if they don't show up.

:x:x:x:

Chibi: Well. Here ya go. The next chapter won't be updated this quickly, but whatever. By the way, if anyone would like to beta this story, just say so in your review :3 Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Trapped in the Dark

Chibi: So sorry for this lack of update! I really have the next couple of chapters planned out, I just don't have the time, patience or energy to actually write them. But, if I'm going to work on any of my stories, this is going to be the major one. And of course my Cirque Du Freak one. By the way, this chapter was not betaed and hasn't even been through word check. If anyone out there would like to be my Beta (I'll take as many as I can get), they by all means, just leave a review with your e-mail and I'll send you the next chapter. I may go back and lengthen this abit more, as I wrote most of it while I was half-asleep, which equaled in less than what my work normally is.

**By the way, if anyone has any plot ideas, or suggestions for pairings (even crack!pairings) feel free to leave a review. I feel as though this story is going to need a few filler scenes, and you're suggestions (no matter how trivial you think they are) could help a TON. Thanks for the help guys, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter!**

:x:x:x:

Alright. He could do this. He was ready. He knew it.

Harry sat in the middle of an old ballroom in Black Manor. Kreacher had shown it to him that morning when Harry said he wanted a secluded room. He sat cross-legged on the floor, an old worn book sitting in front of him. It was open to a page with a drawing of a distorted man with half of his face melding with a dogs. After taking a long deep breath, Harry stood and gripped his wand in his hand. It had been a week since the dinner at the Malfoy's, and since then he had needed a distraction to keep himself from going back and ringing the necks of both the aurors stationed there. So after taking Hermione's advice to clean out the Black Libraries, Harry had found this book. It was a book considered to be of the Dark Arts, but Harry couldn't find anything too over the top, although he wouldn't put it past the Black Family to have some serious Dark Arts lying around the house.

Scanning over the page again, Harry closed his eyes and focused. According to the book, Harry had to open all seven of his chakras, something he had never really been good at. It had been one of their assignments in Transfiguration in sixth year. (1) Even Hermione had had trouble with that assignment. Making the first hand sign, Harry placed his hands low infront of his stomach where his spine would have lined up. Wordlessly casting the first spell, Harry could feel a tightening in his spine. It felt as though invisable cords were attatching his body to the ground. He made another sign and cast a different spell. He let out a yelp of pain as he felt white hot energy start a slow journey up his spine.

"Manipura," Harry hissed. It felt as though his guts were starting to catch on fire. He twitched and had to resist the overbareing urge to start hopping around like most people did when in pain. Anxious to get it over with, Harry cast the next spell and had to put all his concentration into getting the right hand sign. He groaned as a spot buried between his ribs caught fire. His breath was nothing but short ragged pants. His brow was dripping with sweat and it was all he could do from toppling over. Making the next sign he barely whispered the next spell.

Suddenly a nice calm cold settle right over his chest. He gasped and soaked in the coolness until his stomach no longer felt like it was melting. Easily he cast the next spell and only whimpered when he realized that his throat was starting to close as the icy coldness settled in his neck. He hurried with the next spell and hissed in pain when the now bitter cold settled right into his brain. Hard as he could, he couldn't remember the spell for the final chakra. The ice was sinking into his head and Harry realized why this was so dangerous.

He had read of people who had forgotten the spells and ended up dying because their bodies could not take the temperature changes that they would go through. Intestense and guts had literally melted and turned to acid, burning holes in the rest of the body. Others had turned completely blue because their heads and become so numb with cold, they simply died. Harry feared he would be one of the latter. Numbnessed was spreading rapidly through out his head, and a dense fog was settling over his thoughts. If only he could remember that one word...one word and that would be it. He would be in the clear to do what he always wanted...

Harry felt himself collapse to the floor, barely registering that he moved at all. He rested his head on the cool marble floor. It was doing a miracle for his headache. He could feel a cold darkness spread over him. This darkness was colder then even the energy coming out of the chakra between his brow. Suddenly, he wasn't afraid anymore. This darkness was peaceful, why should he care if he died? Living in a world like today was troublesome anyway. It wasn't important enought to deal with. All he had to do was relax and the darkness would finish the rest...

-

Ginny smiled as Kreacher took the heavy grochery bag from her. He had instructed her that Harry was practicing his magic in an abandoned room which was where she was headed now. The portraits along the hall glared and snarled at her, but she just ignored them and kept going until she came to a large black doubledoor. There were snakes with emeralds for eyes etched into the ebony stone along with other strange designs that Ginny couldn't identify.

"Missus, I'm worried about him." said a mystic voice.

Ginny whirled around to see a painting of a lovely woman with long black hair pinned ontop of her head and bright violet eyes. While her face was young, everything else about the painting was old. Her midevil looking dress was tattered and dirty, the trees in the backround looked dry and dead and the flowers were withered and wilted. Her eyes were tired looking and worry lines crinkled around her eyes.

"W-who are y-you?" Ginny stammered out, holding her hand to her heart in shock. The woman looked at her briefly before her gaze flickered back to the large door. She smiled thinly and answered in a small voice,

"I am Isla Black (2). I am the sister of Phineas Nigellus Black. I was banished from the family after I fell in love and married Bob Hitchens. He was a muggle, and so my mother and father stashed my portrait all the way back here. No one comes around here anymore. The other portraits don't even bother with me." She said sadly as she fiddled with the thin cloth she called a dress. As though she suddenly remembered something important, her head snapped up and she looked at Ginny with a panicked expression.

"Missus, the Lord...he..." She looked at the room again and looked as though she were represing a shiver. "He was nice. He stood and talked to me for a bit. He had with him a book from the libraries..." Here she paused and her expression got worse. "He went in there and hasn't come out since. I can feel power coming out of the room. Energy hot then cold just seeping through the cracks. It wafts around my frame you see," she explained at Ginny's bewildered expression.

"Just check on him missus, make sure he's ok. Ain't nobody been kind to me in a very long time..." Her voice had a slight hint of a southern accent and she looked so sad, Ginny couldn't help but to smile and nod.

"I was just coming to get him anyway for lunch," Ginny explained and moved to push through the doors. The second her hand touched the knob, The two snakes carved into the door lunged. Ginny yelped and jumped back just intime to avoid the fangs of one of the large snakes. The snakes pulled themselves from the stone and hovered over Ginny, who stared, terrified and transfixed at them.

_"Dsst tontoss noviossess," _each snake hissed, their jaws opening to reveal long pointed fangs. Ginny whimpered and tried to back up and quickly began to panic when she realized she couldn't.

_"Dsst! Askiavoss nunc!" _Ginny stared up in surprise when Isla seemed to yell at the snakes in parseltongue. The snakes looked at her closely and backed away back into the door when she waved a persistent hand at them. Looking back at Ginny she smiled again.

"Don't you worry 'bout them no more. They won't bother you if you know what to say to 'em. I was the first parseltongue in the Black family. Being as I was cut out, I can only assume there isn't any other parseltongues in our family. Now go on before they get annoyed." She waved her hand again and Gnny founf herself stumbling toward the door and pulling on the handles. She stepped in the dimly lit room and waited for her eyes to adjust. She saw a ring of candlelight and then a body in the middle of the circle.

"Oh my god..._Harry!_" She dashed forward to his side, feeling his neck for any sign of life. She felt a slight flutter against her fingertips and nearly wanted to scream. She looked around the room for something, anything to help and found none.

"Kreacher!" She called, her voice thick with tears. The old elf popped up a few feet away. "Kreacher do something! Help him!" The elf looked shocked but jumped forward and clasp a hand on Ginny and Harry's arms and with a pop they were in a room that was filled with medical supplies. There was another elf lounging in a chair when they popped in, but he jumped up the second he saw Harry's blue lips.

"Kretcher! What is wrong with master?" the elf yelped, quickly running his hands over Harry's still body. Kretcher looked alarmed at Ginny, who panicked.

"I-I don't know! The portrait--the lady--Isla, she said--and I just--He," she studdered and stumbled, waving her hands this way and that trying to explain through her panic. Both elves just rolled their eyes and the younger elf continued running his hands under Harry's shirt, inspecting the perfect line of bruises from below his navel, to his forehead. The elf's already large eyes increased in size, if that were even possible.

"O-oh my...the Master has tried to open his chakras he has." The elf whispered. Kretcher looked at the elf as though he were an idiot before shaking his head. "No, master would not do something so stupid all alone." Ginny looked over at the two, looking confused and angry at the sametime.

"What are you two talking about?" she snapped, not liking the darker shade of Harry's lips. The younger elf waved her off and closed his eyes. Soon, his hands were glowing a sea green color. Placing his boney fingers over Harry's forehead, concentraiting. The eggplants colored bruises slowly began to fade into light brown spots, barely noticable on the tanned skin.

"Well?" Ginny snapped, not liking feeling stupid in front of house elves. The younger elf looked up at Ginny.

"Master will be fine after a bit of rest and medicine. He tried to open his chakras, which means Master tried to open up the sources of his magic, which in itself is very dangerous. It would have killed him had you not found him..." the elf said, a tad put-off.

Ginny looked as though she wanted to protest, but Kretcher ushered her out of the room, muttering about his master needing his rest.

--

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was the hammer that was attempting to crack his head open. The second thing as the blinding light that burned his retnia when he opened his eyes. _I never thought dying would hurt so _much, he thought, holding his hand over his eyes.

"Correction," A small voice squeaked. "Coming back from the dead hurts." Taking his chances, Harry opened his eyes and looked at the elf standing next to him. He had on a dirty white coat and a silver band wrapped around his forehead. The elf bounced up on the bed and stuck a needle in Harry's arm, explaining (more like snapping) that it would help with the pain.

"What happened?" He asked as he watched the clear syrum slid into his veins.

"I'll tell you what happened you stupid asshole!" cried a voice before the elf could respond. Harry whirled around (bad move) to see a pissed off redheaded woman who looked like she was going to raise hell. Harry almost mistaked her for Molly Weasley. Harry didn't even get to open his mouth before she was upon him.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me when I saw you passed out in a room guarded by snakes that will try and kill you, and you barely had a pulse! Harry James Potter, what in the hell were you thinking?" She growled, looking as though she wanted nothing more then to hit him upside the head. The elf beside the bed took that as his cue to leave, sighed harshly, and disappeared with a faint _pop_.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"Harry! You could have DIED! Do you understand that?" Ginny shreaked, her face turning a red as her hair. Now she was starting to get angry. Didn't he see the scare he gave her?

"Ginny, yes, I understand. I'm sorry. I didn't realise--" Harry started again, his voice calm and slightly rushed.

"You didn't realise?" she screeched. "What the bloody hell were you doing that you didn't realise that you were killing yourself?" She finished, her cheeks flushed.

"I was trying to become an Animagus!" He half-yelled. He saw her tense up. He saw the anger rising to her face, so he was quite shocked when she spoke calmy, almost in a quiet tone.

"Harry...I...I...I _demand_ for you to _never_ try that again!" she growled. Harry looked at her for a moment. Was she really _ordering_ him to do something? Sure, he was a very passive person and could agree to almost anything, but he also realised that he was_ Harry Potter_, and no one, especially not a _Weasley_ ordered him to do _anything_.

"Ginny! Shut up will you?" He snapped at her as she started into her "Why Harry Should Never Practice Magic Alone" rant. Her eyes widened in shock, but her mouth snapped shut nonetheless. He lowered his voice again, but his tone left no room for interuption.

"Ginny, I know this probably slipped your mind, but I am a _grown man_. That means that I am responsible enough to not have to be told not to risk my life by my _girlfriend_. Ginny, you may see that it is your job, but it's not. Common sense does all that for me." He said, his glare never once leaving her face. She could feel it now; he was angry. He didn't get angry often, but when he did, look out. Ginny felt that it was her place, no matter what he said, to make sure he didn't do the wrong things with his life. He was Harry Potter after all, and that meant that he had the most potential. He was the one definate man in her life that she could count on living the life of luxury with. So she had to please him, no matter what he would happen to want.

"H-harry, you're right." she started, her voice low. "I just suppose it's the instinct I get living with six wreckless brothers and an overprotective mother. I didn't mean to...oh Harry I'm so sorry!" she cried, flinging her arms around hi neck, nuzzling her nose in his hair. It smelled strangely like pears. A strange scent indeed.

"Please Harry, you know I wouldn't do anything to make you unhappy. Please, forgive me." she said, tightening her arms around his neck as she spoke. She felt him sigh against her chest, a very pleasant feeling actually.

"Of course Ginny, I forgive you. Just..._try_ and remember that I'm not one of your brothers ok?" He said. He didn't like it. Not one bit, but after everything that had been going on lately, Harry didn't want a complaining, unhappy girlfriend to add onto it. But if it did continue, he'd have to break it off, no questions about it. He wouldn't stick with a woman who thought she could boss him around.

"Don't be silly. If you were my brother, I couldn't do this," she smirked at him, kissing him full on the mouth. Inside he knew that it wouldn't be physically healthy for him to be doing anything like this, but when her hand snaked down to his waistband, he could feel his resolve slipping.

--

It was over too quickly in Harry's opinon. Soon they were wiping themselves off and pulling on their clothes. The medic elf from before popped back in and looked away, looking as though he wanted to be sick, when he realised what had happened. He coughed and tried to act as professional as he could in that situation, though he failed miserably.

"Ahem..._Master _Harry Potter shall be ready to go off with the blood trai-" Insert Harry's glare. "...the ugly red-haired snot after he recieves another shot." The elf corrected, ignoring Ginny's furious outburst that followed. Harry sighed, knowing that he probably wouldn't get anything better from the elf, nodded and sat on a chair, still blushing from before. He held out his arm, which the elf quickly jabbed the needle into. Harry's breath hitched at the sudden intrusion, but didn't say anything.

"Master will need to have shot again in eight hours, or he will be in much pain." Harry didn't like the smug look on the elf's face as he said this. "Nottler will come and find master, so you do not have to worry about coming back here." the elf, now known as Nottler said, smirk still implace. Harry nodded and left with Ginny after the elf wrapped his arm up. Ginny dragged him into the kitchen and made him a simple lunch of a ham sandwhich and an apple. She then annonced that she was leaving to do a little shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Hey, Harry. I'm going over to Hannah's house for a little while, do you think you'll be ok?" Ginny asked as she put the dishes in the sink.

"Hannah? Hannah Abbott?" he asked, surprised. He had never known they were friends.

"Oh yes. Just a little girl time. Actually," she lowered her voice and looked around, as though searching for other prying ears. "I heard she's dating Neville. Wanted to go check it out for myself." She said giggling lightly. Harry shook his head in disbelief as he walked her to the front door.

"I'll be taking Teddy with me alright." she stated more then asked. He shrugged as she hoisted the baby bag up on her shoulder and lifted a sleeping baby from Krecher's knobby arms. After a quick kiss and a hug, Harry walked her to the door and watched her walk to the street where she apparated away. He sighed and went back in the house to do a little more reading, and reading _only_.

As he moved to the bookcase, a strange smell caught his nose. It wasn't a very pleasing smell, but when Harry tried to find the source, he couldn't. Lifting the hem of his shirt, he sniffed...and cringed. Perhaps a shower would be in order first. As he went to his room, he recalled the last time he had taken a shower...and the high that he had been on. He smirked to himself; why not?

Heading upstairs, he rooted around on his desk until he found the little baggie Asteria had given him. He scowled when he saw the case files he had dragged from the ministry. Ginny had convinced him to ignore them for now, but he was now itching to get back at them. He shook his head. _After I shower, _ he promised himself, popping a red pill in his mouth and letting it dance on his tongue. He went to the bathroom connected to his room and swallowed the pill with a gulp of water from the faucet.

Turning around, Harry actually took the time to admire the well-polished bathroom. Mirrors coated the wall above the tub, which was made out of black marble, as was the sink, counter, and toilet; all accented with silver. The tub, a large oval ditch in the middle of the room, was nearly three feet deep and four around. There were multiple knobs around the edge, much like the prefects bathroom in Hogwarts. He realised with a hint of sadness, that there wasn't a shower in this room.

Snorting at his own laziness, Harry just turned one of the knob on the tub, causing warm looking pink water to flow out as he began to feel light headed. Stripping off his clothes, Harry threw them into the dirty clothes hamper ppositioned by the door. He shuttered lightly as his body began to sweat; whether from the pills or the steam slowly building in the room, he couldn't tell. Without putting anymore thought into it, he stepped into the tub and settled back as he listened to the steady pounding of the running water.

Harry mused about how it sounded like a thousand indian drums pounding away to an unknown, mystical beat. As he closed his eyes, he could feel himself being pulled into another demension. With each pounding of the drum, he could see the multi-colored pulses they sent off. He felt as though he were floating among the pulses, and with each one that wracked his body, he could feel his breath steal away to some other unknown place.

He opened his eyes again and watched the violent ripples the "drum" (aka, the faucet) caused and ran his hands through it, feeling tiny dull needles poking at his fingertips. He laughed at the thought, but closed his eyes again. He saw the pulses just like before, but this time, they were quick and jagged like lightning, or like a striking cobra. His body felt smooth and warm and light. He felt like he was swimming among tiny, warm, pulsing needles that took away every ache and pain in his muscles.

Suddenly, his breath fled him and the pulses turned into churning torrents. Trying to gasp seemed much harder then before. His throat tickled, and the urge to cough was overwelming. His lungs felt warm and he could see the pulsing light coming from his chest. There was a strange taste in his mouth. It was metallic and tangy. His head was beginning to throb and the pulses were getting duller and less exciting. He felt jittery, and no matter how much he thrashed in the floating darkness, it was no use; it just made things darker.

He had to get out. Open his eyes, that's all he had to do. His eyelids seemed like lead. Taking a deep breath, which turned his lungs cold, he forced his eyes open. The pulses disappeared and was replaced by a lighter surrounding. The world looked blurry, as if he were underwater--

Harry flung himself forward, retching his upper body from the water. The warm water sloshed heavily over the side with the sudden movement, and for a brief, sober second, Harry saw that the tub had filled up completely and was ready to overflow. Quickly, Harry tried many times to turn off the water with rubbery fingers, and eventually the drums stopped.

Wearily settling back against the tubs edge, making so his torso hung over the side, Harry concentrated on hacking up the water that had gotten into his lungs. Honestly, Harry was not liking the idea of nearly dying twice in one day. Shuddering slightly, he quickly washed his hair and body then got out, draining the tub as he went. He had sobered up considerably since his latest near-death experience. Growling softly to himself, Harry noted the time; Eleven-fourteen. He hadn't been in the tub over twenty minutes.

Shuddering yet again, Harry stepped out into the cool bedroom, breathing in the cool air greatfully. His head was still throbbing, but it was slowly ebbing away into nothing more then a dull ache. After he had dressed in a normal shirt and jeans, Harry slowly ran his hands up and down his face; carefully so he didn't snag one of his fingers on one of his peircings. Fingering the ring in his mouth lightly, he could barely keep his thoughts off his near drowning. He would have died, and no one would have known until Ginny came home, which would probably have been later on that night.

_I _have _to get out of this house! _his mind cried. Quickly nodding to himself, he called to Kreacher that he would be back in time for dinner and then he dressed quickly and left. Thinking for a brief moment, Harry decided on Diagon Alley; it was familiar, and didn't hold any bad memories. Well, sneaking into Gringotts with Hermione disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange and Ron as a foreigner wasn't exactly bad...just disturbing on a few levels. Flying off on a dragon wasn't bad either.

Besides, he had a few things he had to do that he had just been putting off until now.

Quickly, he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and went behind the bar, nodding to Tom as he went. Harry prodded the bricks on the wall, sighing in relief as they parted to reveal Diagon Alley. He stepped out into the sunlight, ducking through people, nodding to those who greeted him, and waving to people he recognised from school.

His first stop was owl shop, Belasko was running out of food.

--

It was around two when Harry settled infront of the ice cream shop, letting his few bags drop to the ground. He had picked up the few cloaks he had ordered, picked out a few books, and of course, Bella's favorite food; tadpoles (Harry was curious at how this became to be). Licking at his pomegrated ice cream (and that was the _normal_ kind of ice cream), Harry noticed with slight distain, a group of fifth years from his school. He focused on his ice cream, trying desprately to turn his aura black and just radiate that he wanted to be left alone.

Before he could worry about them coming over, another person sat across from him. Harry knew who it was the second he noticed the thick tuff of chestnut hair and the toad croaking in his lap.

"In deep thought there Harry?" the young man asked. Harry smiled up at him.

"Not really Neville, just trying to keep the fangirls at bay. And failing miserably." He sighed. Neville laughed. Harry noticed that Neville's shirt was hanging slightly off his shoulder. _Wow_ he thought, _Neville has lost alot of weight since the last time I saw him_. Speaking of which, had been a few months after the war.

"Harry, every guy in the world would kill to have those fangirls." said Neville. Harry snorted a laugh. Harry liked it when Neville joked with him. Neville always seemed to have a good-hearted nature for everything, however random they may be.

"Oh Lord forbid those evil doers come and take away my fangirls." Harry said dramatically, tossing his hands half-heardily in the air. Neville laughed at his antics. Although putting on the performance for Neville, Harry was deadly serious about the fangirls. He could go without the squeeling, the prowess looks, and the 'please take me' gropes. It really was bothersome.

"So, are you coming back to school this year?" the meek boy asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think Hermione would _ever_ stop baggering me if I didn't go?" Harry inquired. Neville smiled at him while picking at a nail. Harry noticed his cheeks slowly tinting pink.

"No, I don't suppose she would." Neville looked away then, a blush spreading full over his face. His blush could give the Weasley's a run for their money. Harry couldn't stop himself from chuckling. At Neville's questioning gaze, Harry coughed.

"So...I heard from Ginny that you're dating Hannah Abbott?" Harry teased. Neville's blush got worse. Harry didn't see what was so embarassing about dating Hannah, after all, she was pretty for a Hufflepuff girl. She had been only slightly shorter then him the last time they had seen eachother. She had grown from that pink faced girl with the pigtails, into a well-proportioned young woman with blonde hair that shined like the sun. Thinking back on it, he scowled lightly, disappointed with himself that he hadn't thought of asking her out before.

"O-oh. Well, yes. I uh...I asked her to coffee last week, and I was going to see if she wanted to go to a movie tomorrow." Neville said. He had never really liked coffee, but ever since sixth year (when Snape had taken over the D.A.D.A position) Hannah seemed to enjoy coffee very much. With a bit of pressuring from his grandmother's side, Neville had merely asked her out to keep the poor old woman off his back.

"Hm. Well, I hope that goes well for you." Harry said sincerely. After all the years of being tormented and laughed at for his screw up in potions, his lack of magic skills, and his "toad" incidents, Neville deserved to have a pretty girl. After all, without Neville, that last fight would have been only harder to fight (after all, who would have thought that _Neville _of all people would have stood up to Voldemort and desstroyed a Horocrux?).

"Well, I should be going. It was good seeing you Harry." Neville said, standing. Harry smiled and stood as well. Surely, Harry would need to hang around him more when school started again. Neville had always been a good friend and it was wrong of Harry to have ever excluded him (unconciously of course, but that was no excuse).

"Well, that was short-lived. We should hang out more. I never knew why we didn't." Harry said, looking thoughtful for a second. True, Neville had never been the most popular kid in school...ok, everything thought he was a moronic twit who kept loosing his toad, but what did that matter? Harry looked to the shorter boy for an answer, and became concerned.

"Neville, are you ok? Your face is completely red." Harry said. Neville looked like Ginny or Ron whenever they got embarassed. It was incredible that anyone without the Weasley gene could reach that shade of red. He watched Neville studder out an answer.

"Oh, o-of course. I guess I'll see you on the train eh?" he said. Harry was happy to note the redness from his face had drained abit. He nodded and waved to Neville as he made his way to the book store. Harry himself turned and walked toward the entrance of Diagon Ally, fully intent on going home and sleeping until the end of time.

(A/N: Sorry for this random little tid-bit, but I needed a filler scene, and of course I had to throw Neville in there. I don't know if I'll take this thing with Neville anywhere, but whatever. I live to serve the people. What would you all like to see happen?)

--

Stepping into the house, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Keacher popped infront of him and helped with some of the bags which Harry carried. Harry had to admit, he might have went a little overboard on his shopping. He had bought a few mice for Belasko to eat, a few cloaks he had ordered, and of course a few suviners from the Weasley Joke Shop.

Dispite losing his brother, George wasn't as lost as one would be. George still had his wits about him, thanks to Angelina, Fred's old girlfriend. They had been working on the shop together for the past two years, and luckily, George had pieced himself together. Most twins would have shattered over the loss, but George held on. Ron had been helping _loads_ in the shop, and he tried to joke alot like Fred used to. It made George smile a bit more.

After a few meetings with a crisis councelor, George seemed pretty much back to normal, and everyone had picked up finishing his sentences whenever he stopped so he wouldn't feel alone. This actually became quite the fun game when no one could finish the sentence correctly. It never seemed like Fred died. It felt like he had only moved in with George. Molly even joked around sometimes and when George would seem abit sadder she would say, "Did Fred forget to pay rent _again_ this month?"

The shop itself was booming with customers. Since Fred died (and this backs up the theory of them sharing a body), George seemed to be a joke-producing machine, making at least a hundred and fifty new products in the last two years. The Weasley family were living in a much 'richer' enviornment. They still lived at the Burrow, but Molly had gotten herself a new wardrobe, refurnished the living room, and got Arthur a new pair of glasses.

The world seemed alot sunnier after the war, no matter where you turned.

Sighing to himself, Harry went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. Although he would have prefered to sleep rather than anything else, Harry knew that he was going to attack those files. He needed to gather all the evidence he could against those two. All he needed was an opening. A chance to get into the manor without Grevenor and Greenpike knowing. It would be very difficult to do, especially if he played it by the books. Could he play it by the books even?

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a harsh _smack! _across the kitchen window. Looking over, Harry saw a flustered looking owl shaking its head to try and catch it's bearings. It had a yellowed letter tied to it's leg. Harry noticed the bright green symbol on the letter, meaning it was from the ministry. Sighing harshly, Harry considered ignoring the bird. He shook his head at the thought. He couldn't ignore it; the time Uncle Vernon tried to ignore his school letters were more than enough proof of that.

Going to the window, Harry relived the bird of the thick envelope and offered it a treat (Belasko squawked ingdignitaly from his cage). Waiting until the Ministry owl was flying out the window, Harry opened the letter, amazed at how thick it was. As he pulled out the letter and scanned it over, his eyes grew large. It was no letter. It was a notification. It read that all homes and properties of the Malfoy family located in England were to searched for any and all illegal dark magic and the deeds to them were to be seized and handed over to the ministry. Harry was being assigned to search a manor located in London along with two other aurors he had never heard of before. Harry's stomach was boiling over in excitement. That was the manor that the Malfoy's were being kept in now. It gave him full reason to search the house! Now he could find all the evidence needed to convict Greenpike and Grevenor, and he could do it legally, right under their noses.

Looking at the time, Harry noted that he had an hour before he was to meet with the other aurors, so quickly putting down the notification, he rushed upstairs to get ready. Belasko noticed with growing distain that his 'Master' was practically _skipping_ up the bloody stairs.

-

An hour later, Harry apparated to the manor, greeting the two aurors that we already there. Harry noted that they were younger then him, which was not at all good. It seemed the loss of aurors in the war against Voldemort had been greater then even Harry had suspected if they were hiring kids still in school to be aurors.

"'Ello Mr. Potter, meh name's Jasper. Awful nice to meet ya." he said, shaking his hand with Harry. Jasper was a tad shorter then he was, with thick glasses and pimples. His voice cracked in awkward places, but Harry was wise not to comment on it. The other young auror, who introduced himself as Hidan, a wizard from Japan, seemed to be abit more mature for his age. After the introductions began, they began the trek up to the Malfoy Manor.

"I 'eard that the Malfoy's are some evil, bitter creatures they are." Jasper murmurred, letting out a small squeak when the brilliant white peacock from before let out a soft squawk at their presence. Harry snickered. It seemed even if the Malfoy's money had been taken away (_and their dignity, _a darker part of Harry's mind murmurred), their reputations had not.

"Well, Lucius Malfoy was a really bugger, but his wife and son aren't that bad." Harry supplied. He really needed to get the Malfoy record straight. Even if it had been dabbed with evil...even if Draco had attempted a few times to kill him...a few...

"Ha. Draco Malfoy is the biggest git I know of. I'm a Hufflepuff, and Malfoy always had to make someone look like a fool he did." Jasper replied, sounding more bitter then ever. Harry nodded in defeat. Some part of his mind, perhaps that darker part that Voldemort's soul had inhabited in whispered to him, bring up the notion that maybe, just _maybe_ Draco deserved what he was getting. After all, he had been a complete and utter prick to everyone, not to mention he put himself in legue with one of the darkest wizards in the world.

No, that didn't justify what those two aurors were doing. They were taking advantage of a broken family, and that was unacceptable. Besides, you didn't deserve anything like _that_ as punishment for being a bit of a prick in school. (_A coniving prick,_ that voice added).

"Yes. Malfoy always did have the nack about him." Harry said, his own memories reserfacing. In first year when instead of fighting, Malfoy had snitched to Filch, all the times he called Hermione a Mudblood, all the sneering and belittling he had done to Ron. But then Draco's memories flashed in his mind and his guilt and determination returned full force.

"How do you know about his mother Mr. Potter? Have you met her before?" Hidan asked, speaking for the first time that night. Harry looked at him and smiled slightly. "Actually, I was over here the other night for dinner. I met her then. Very pleasant woman. Not at all what you'd think." Harry replied. Soon, they were at the door of the manor and Harry knocked. Trixy opened the door, looking severely depressed, a striking contrast to the last time Harry had seen her. But when the elf saw him, her face brightened drastically.

"Oh! Mr. Harry Potter sir! We was not expectin you this here evening. What brings you here?" she asked, eyeing the others warily.

"Hello Trixy. Would you mind getting Greenpike and Grevenor? We're here on Ministry buisness." he said. Trixy looked as though that were the last thing she wanted to do, but never-the-less, stepped backward to let them in. A few minutes later, Greenpike and Grevenor appeared, both looking shocked. Harry reached into his uniform cloak and handed Greenpike the notification.

"Sorry to burst in on you again Greenpike, but we'll only be here a few minutes." Harry said, trying not to sound smug about it. Greenpike looked it over (with a very good poker-face if Harry could say so himself) but Harry didn't wait for him to finish. He turned to Hidan and Jasper.

"Alright. I guess I'll search down in the dungeons and this floor, you two divide up the top floors. There should only be four if I'm correct, so we shouldn't be here too long. An hour or two at the most." Harry ordered. "Any objections?" when both of the other aurors shook their heads. Harry stepped around them to go to the dungeons, while the other two began their trek upstairs, looking around cautiously. Honestly, was Harry the only one who couldn't walk around this manor without fearing a Death Eater would pop out?

"Uh, wait, Mr. Potter!" Greenpike stuttered. He turned quickly and ordered Grevenor to do something, Harry could not hear, but he watched as a very unnerved Grevenor followed Jasper and Hidan upstairs. As Greenpike turned back, Harry began walking again. "How about I help you search down here? The corridors can get confusing at times." he said, his voice tightened to avoid any wavering.

"Oh yes, you would know that very well, wouldn't you?" Harry sneered at him. Greenpike seemed abit taken back, but never-the-less, kept pushing forward. All he knew was that he _had_ to keep Potter away from the cell that held the two Malfoys, otherwise it meant Azkaban for a very long time. Honestly, Harry Potter couldn't be _that_ bloody good to outsmart _him._ If Grevenor did his job right, they would have no problems.

"Well, your help won't be necessary Greenpike. After all there can't be _much_ down here, can there?" Harry said, sounding a bit smugger then Greenpike liked. Resorting to his final methods, Greenpike reached out with his mind, tickling the edges of Harry's concious. Greenpike smirked to himself. Even around a well-known Legimens, the fool didn't even bother putting up any barriers around his mind. It was fairly easy for the older auror to dig into Harry's mind and make the thought of deja vu enter his mind. He watched in amusement as Harry paused in his walking.

As Harry turned to the next corridor, he suddenly remembered that he had already come down this way. Why? He had yet to come down this hallway, he was near positive. There could be no possible way...although, he had had a stressing day, and this whole situation was a bit troublesome...

_You've already searched the dungeons. You found a dangerous snake in cell twelve. Remember?_

Harry didn't truely remember this, but sure enough he saw an image of himself in cell twelve writing on a pad of paper about the snakes. Looking down at the pad in his hand, Harry noticed it was blank. Harry was confused for a brief moment when he remembered exactly who was with him. Pulling his wand out of the hidden sleeve in his cloak, Harry whirled on Greenpike, the tip of his wand poised under the other's chin. He smirked at the look of shock and fear that washed over his face.

"Greenpike. I have warned you once before about digging through other people's minds. One more slip up and I swear you'll regret it." with that, Harry turned away and continued down the stone-lined corridor. He had hoped he sounded as threatening as he wanted, because he really thought he could attack Greenpike if the bastard peeked into his head one more time. Soon they came to a a row of doors. Picking the first one, Harry put his hand on the door, only to pull it back moments later when the knob had begun to burn him.

"Tsk, tsk Mr. Potter. You should have guessed that these old dungeons must have some kind of tricks to them." Greenpike sneered. Rolling his eyes, Harry pointed his wand at the doorknob.

"_Gelidus_," he said. Instantly, the doorknob cooled. Harry gripped the doorknob and yanked, pulling the door free. Going down the few steps there, Harry saw that he had walked into a kind of storage area. Or at least an empty one. There were a few cardboard boxes in one corner. Dutifully opening the boxes, Harry noted that the boxes only held a few old toys, nothing evil or cursed about any of it. Sighing, Harry exited the cell and closed the door behind him. This continued for quite sometime with door after door, each one either empty or having some sort of curse on it.

Finally, Harry reached a door, waiting for somesort of trap to be sprung, but nothing of the sort happened. Harry was thankful for that small miracle. He was tired already and his hand had suffered quite a bit of damage from all the curses. As he was about to open the door, Greenpike sprung to life.

"Honestly Mr.Potter, you're making things more difficult then they have to be. Just leave me to check these last few. It would save you abit of trouble after all." he said, leaning against the wall in a seemingly casual slouch. At his words, Harry's hand throbbed and stung, almost making him agree and turn around. But no. Draco was depending on him to save him, and dammit all, Harry did have an unbeatable hero-streak.

Pulling the door open, Harry stepped down into the blackness.

--

Draco winced at the screech the door made as it was pulled open. Dammit, they really didn't let up did they? It had only been a few hours since his last beating. His left eye was swollen shut, his lip was busted, his ribs were cracked and bruised, and he was more then positive his arm was broken. He heard his mother gasp when the first sounds of footsteps sounded through their little hell hole. He sent her a look of pity. She had seen far too much in these past few years then she should have. She was a woman of high status and Draco felt damn near ashamed that he couldn't support her like his father could.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?!" his mother yelled at them, stilling the footsteps. "You practically destroyed Draco's face, what more do you want to do? Rape him on top of that?" she yelled. Draco turned to look at her. She was towering as much as she could, even though they couldn't see her. She stood there, her hair looking like pale flames, and her eyes trying to burn down the walls.

"Shut up you stupid woman," he snapped. "They might just take you up on that offer." Although he admired his mother's nerve, his face was painfully reminding him of what they were capable of. She looked at him as though she herself would slap him in the face had she been able to. Draco flinched away from her, knowing all too well that she would have, and her icy glare didn't make him feel any better. Suddenly the footsteps returned, quicker then before.

"Shit!" Draco cursed, struggling to get to his feet so they couldn't catch him off guard. He felt like snapping at his mother for that stupid remark, but what good would that do now? Hopefully they would go after his mother. Even if he did feel as though he could fight back now, if he was stuck in this cage, he couldn't fight much, could he?

"Draco, language," his mother scolded as a reflex, backing against her cage. Draco marveled how she could react to something so trivial, when something so dangerous was approaching. He had never felt this terrified. Ok, he had, once, and that was the day he was ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore. Draco was bracing for the worst, expecting to see Greenpike's smug face, or Grevenor's enraged one, but he saw neither. Instead, he saw Harry Bloody Potter's face looking shocked. Only one thought crossed his mind.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me." he murmurred around his cracked lip. He watched in amazement as Harry practically ran to his prison.

"Jesus Christ," he said, looking at Draco's swollen eye and busted lip. Harry had never in his wildest dreams thought that they would do this to the poor blonde. Did they find out about the information he got from Draco? That would've explained a few things, but this was over the top. Clicking the holster in his sleeve, Harry pulled his wand out, all but ready to cast the few general healing spells he knew on Draco's face. Before he could Narcissa's voice rang out.

"Potter! Look out!" A voice snapped behind him. Harry whirled around just intime to duck a stupefy. Barely registering where he was aiming, Harry loosed his own stupefy. Greenpike dodged. Growling softly to himself, he pointed his wand carefully at Greenpike, who stared back, playing out every move in the book in his mind. Alot was at stake here, Harry realised. After all, there would be no other explaination as to why two aurors would be fighting eachother. Harry took a step back, slow and careful.

"Greenpike. What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked, his voice devoid of emotion. He knew damn well what Greenpike was doing. He was going to knock him out and play it all off, or worse. He watched as Greenpike smirked thoughtfully.

"Really now Harry? Must you ask? This isn't really something difficult to figure out." Harry didn't like the smirk that had planted itself on Greenpike's face. Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, Harry lifted his wand gingerly, pointing it towards the enemy auror.

"True. I should have never expected anything less than trechery from you Greenpike. I'm sure the Minister will be just delighted to hear about this." Harry sneered immitating Draco very well if he could say so himself. Greenpike sneered over at him. Without waiting another moment, Greenpike sent a nasty looking hex towards Harry. Ducking to the side, Harry flinched as he watched the hex left a burn mark on the ground. Harry quickly sent an Expelliarmus towards Greenpike, but it was deflected easily.

"Oh no. I think he'll be rather upset when his dear 'Savior' goes missing. Wouldn't you agree?" Greenpike taunted, sending another one of his unknown curses towards Harry. Said Golden Boy dodged again, but barely as the edge of his cloak began to smoke and hiss. Growling at Greenpike, Harry sent another spell flying towards him. This continued for what seemed like hours to the two bystanders, but it was truely only about fifteen minutes.

Draco and Narcissa had been jumping and leaping from one end of their cages to the next, trying to keep an eye on both aurors, while at the sametime dodge any stray curses that would happen to fly their way. Only a few minutes into the duel, Narcissa had been too slow to dodge a curse, and now her shoulder was dripping blood. It wasn't a life-threatening wound, but it still proved bothersome overall.

Between all the red, green, blue, and purple curses flying this way and that, Draco could barely keep an eye on who was overpowering who in the duel, much less keep an eye on his mother as well. Draco watched as the two got closer and closer, Harry backing Greenpike into a corner near the door. With a quick glance, and smooth movement on Greenpike's part, the older man dashed around Harry until he had plenty of room to start the cycle all over again.

It didn't take long (less then eight spells flew through the air) for Harry to cast his signiture expelliarumus, and have Greenpike's wand in his hand. Harry never paused in landing quite the punch on the older man's jaw, and climbing on top of the git, pointing his wand directly into the sneering, bleeding face.

"Any last words Greenpike, before you're shipped off to Azkaban?" Harry sneered, his wand hand twitching from an earlier curse. He watched as Greenpike smirked in that sick, "I know something you don't" smirk, and it made his gut boil over.

"Of course. Nice try Potter, but you're hopeless once again." he sneered.

Everyone, even Draco and Narcissa had been so wrapped up in watching Potter and Greenpike, the desprate hope that they would once be free blocking out everything else so that no one heard, or even sensed another presence until it was too late. Teh curse moved so quickly, no one could react. Not even a gasp of shock, or a shouted warning. The red beam of light struck Harry right between the shoulderblades, numbing his body until he collapsed right ontop of Greenpike.

Grunting, Greenpike pushed the younger man off of him, not even caring when Harry's head ricoched off the concrete floor with a sickening _crack!_ Draco clung to the metal bars of his cage as though they were the only things holding him up. He had gotten his hopes so high...so incredibly high. He even watched his mother crumple under their seemingly horrible luck. Draco turned to sneer at Grevenor, the one who he assumed had thrown the curse, but instead, he saw a short boy around his age with a face covered in pimples and glasses thicker than even Potters.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked in wonder, noticing the badge on the boy's cloak that indicated he was too an auror. There was another fellow behind him, an asian looking man, and then the overly large Grevenor pulling up the rear. Ignoring Draco's earlier question, he turned to the asian boy and Grevenor, looking fearful.

"O bloody 'ell, what've I done? 'E was our commanding auror, not to mention 'Arry Sodding Potter! Oh, the Ministers gonna 'ave our 'eads for this one, I can feel it!" the boy murmurred fearfully to his companion. Grevenor came forward and wrapped an arm around the boy's such small shoulders.

"Don't feel bad at all Jasper. He was a traitor. He was siding with these pieces of filth. You just let us take care of the rest." he reassured, smirking the whole while. Letting go of the young boy, Grevenor made his way to his partner, lifting the now unconcious Potter from the ground and towards the empty cage next to Draco's.

"Listen here, both of you," Greenpike murmurred to the two younger aurors, straigtening his clothes as he went. "Harry Potter was turning his back on us. He was going to fight for these murderers. I must have your word that neither of you will say anything. Pretend as though this never happened, and there will not be any problems. We'll see that Potter is locked up in Azkaban, but we'll need time. Do you both understand?"

The pimply face boy known as Jasper looked as though he wanted nothing more than to reverse the spell and beg Harry's forgiveness. The asian boy however, didn't nearly look as forgiving. He glared over at the limp form that was being dragged into the cage and being carelessly dropped onto the mattress.

"My parents were killed by Death Eaters," he said quitely, his eyes still fixed on Harry. "Why on earth would he want to help a load of traitors is beyond me, but I won't help in keeping these people loose. Jasper and I won't say a word, I promise you this." he said, pulling Jasper back to the stairs. When Jasper made to protest, the other hissed, "Potter is just as bad as these pathetic excuses for wizards, and I won't dare let him destroy our world. I won't." With that, they were gone.

Draco stared blankly after them merely wondering what the hell had just happened. There was nothing he could even begin to think of that would involve all these people being in the mansion. He looked over at his mother, but she was stunded into silence. Her jaw was slack and her eyes were wide. It was very undignified, but at this point in time, Draco was sure his face mimiced that exact expression.

There was a horrible screech of metal as Grevenor closed and locked the gate that was now Harry Potter's prison. Grevenor flashed him an ugly smile before picking up both Harry's wand and Greenpike's wand and heading to the door, not even saying a word to explain their actions.

"You can't just do this. They'll come looking for him..." his mother whispered in an almost...lost voice. She, like Draco had no idea what to make of this. But before Grevenor could respond, Greenpike did.

"Mrs. Malfoy, surely you understand by now?" he asked, licking tenderly at his sluggishly bleeding lip. "We can do whatever we please. And there is nothing you, nor anyone else can do to stop that." Without another word, they were gone, leaving a harsh screeching sound ringing in their ears.

"Do you know mother, I'm actually starting to believe that." Draco said, settling down on his bed to wait until Potter would wake up. After all, if those two coniving bastards could convince two other aurors that Potter was a traitor to the Wizarding World, what would stop them from convincing the Ministry? And what would happen then? What would happen to him? To his mother? Something told him that this was going to be the beginning of the end.

And in some ways, he was right.

--

(1)- This was never a fact in any of the books so don't bother hunting through HBP.  
(2)- If you look on the Black Family Tree (available at the Harry Potter Lexicon) Isla Black is on there, so this is all canon...to an extent.


End file.
